Audition
by JustSims17
Summary: Blaine and Kurt struggle with their long distance relationship, till Blaine decides that to truly be with his boy he'll have to audition for New Directions. Set after 'Born This Way'
1. Chapter 1: Audition

Audition

A Kurt/Blaine (Klaine) fic.

Kurt sat quietly in Glee rehearsal, lost in thoughts of Blaine as the soothing voice of Rachel washed over him in her latest solo. It would take time to adjust to seeing Blaine less, particularly the hazel eyes, but it was so good to be surrounded by his friends again. He felt Mercedes leaning her head on his shoulder and smiled, pressing his hand to hers as Rachel belted out the final note. Kurt automatically brought his hands together in applause, feeling mechanical.

"Wonderful Rachel." Mr Shue said appreciatively. "Now…" He trailed off, interrupted as Blaine knocked softly and walked through the choir room door.

Kurt's heart seemed to stop for a moment, half out of shock and half out of attraction. Blaine's Dalton academy jacket was oddly absent, replaced with a plain white top, black leather paints and suspenders. He momentarily forgot how to speak but somehow managed to recover his senses. "Blaine what are you doing here?"

"I've left Dalton Kurt." Blaine said simply "To be closer to you." He finished, walking over to Mr Shue. "Do you mind if I speak for a moment?"

"Sure." he agreed, gesturing for Blaine to take the floor

"I want to audition," Blaine announced, watching the impact the words had on the group who sat in stunned silence.

"Blaine you don't need to audition. We've heard you sing." Mercedes told him

"No." Blaine disagreed, shaking his head. "I'm not Warbler Blaine or Kurt's boyfriend." (at this Kurt felt his breath hitch again at the words) "I'm just Blaine Anderson. Auditioning to become part of the wonderful New Directions."

"The Warblers need you Blaine." Kurt told him. "As much as I'd love to be singing along with your silky smooth solos again your Dalton's star."

"Well maybe the Warblers don't need me as much as I need you." Blaine said, as if he was announcing the day of the week "I transferred this morning, and I'd really love it if I could join you."

"Well thats great Blaine. What song are you gunna sing?" Mr Shue asked.

"I've serenaded two people in the past. The first was a complete disaster…"

"He's not joking." Kurt muttered, earning a smirk in his direction from Blaine.

"The second." Blaine continued. "Was a goodbye I didn't really want to say. So I thought I'd give it one last try. I've literally sung Misery before but this song has a little more hope in it. It's for Kurt."

Quickly he passed a CD of backing music to Mr Shue to place in a CD player and gestured to Mike, Finn, Puck, Artie and Sam to join him.

_The visions around you. Bring tears to your eyes..._

_And all that surrounds you… are secrets and lies._

Kurt was lost in the words, wondering if a voice could actually kill with its beauty.

_I'll be your strength. I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith while its gone_

_The one you should call. Standing here all alone..._

_And I will take. You in my arms._

With these words Blaine touched Kurt's arm briefly, his eyes never leaving Kurt's

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my lie is through. This I promise you…_

As he sung the final verses and his voice died away the room erupted in applause once more. This time Blaine literally took Kurt in his arms, drawing him into a lingering hug amid the cheers.

"Welcome to the Glee club Blaine Anderson!" Mr Shue called, earning another round of cheers as the entire club joined the hug.

When the bell rung to announce the end of the day Blaine and Kurt walked out of the choir room with their arms still around each other's shoulders, and Kurt couldn't help wondernig how he got so lucky. He was an atheist sure, but there had to be some holy being he could thank for the perfect creature that was Blaine standing next to him.

"Blaine what is it with you and pink sunglasses?" Kurt teased, as Blaine produced a pair from his pocket and put them on.

"Hey don't hate on my glasses Kurt, they're kind of my thing."

"Please don't say that." Kurt said with a grimace. "I'm picturing myself making out with Rachel."

At the confused expression on Blaine's face Kurt elaborated. "She has a thing too, gold stars."

"What if I showed you how awesome these things are?" Blaine whispered, placing the pink glasses on Kurt's head. "See?"

"Yes I do see." Kurt joked. "I see pink."

Blaine rolled his eyes, putting the glasses back on his own head. "I've worn that Dalton uniform for years Kurt, if I'm not wearing it I'm going to dress loud."

"You won't miss the blazer? Girls love guys in blazers." Kurt asked.

"Ahh." Blaine said, placing a book in his new locker. "But its not girls I'm trying to impress. I happen to be trying to impress a guy with fabulous fashion taste." He said with a smirk, looking up and down the hallway before leaning one hand against his locker and quickly planting a kiss on Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This is my first Klaine fic so go easy ;-) but please review! I really appreciate input. Also this may be a one-shot or continuous. Not sure at this time. The song is 'This I Promise You' by N'Sync<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kurt woke up, with the painful awareness that he smelled of severe morning breath and his hair resembled a dismantled birds nest. Below him Blaine was sleeping soundly on a small matress that was placed there by Burt in a fit of paranoia. Kurt's eyes travelled down to Blaine's arm, which was hanging out of his blanket. It was smooth and gleaming in the morning light, extended slightly as if it had been reaching for Kurt's before they'd fallen asleep. He pulled on a bathrobe, quietly heading to the bathroom to begin his moisturising routine. Again sunlight fell on his sleeping lover and Kurt turned to enjoy the sight before freshening up and pulling on an outfit.

Unknowing to Kurt Blaine had awakened, rubbing his eyes and gazing at the hazy outline of Kurt, who was currently pulling a pair of obviously expensive and fabulous boots. He took a few glorious moments admiring the beautiful boy, who was wearing a dark red suit with a chain hanging from the the belt loop and a simple black and white checkered tee beaneath it.

"How do you manage to look that good before 8?" Blaine asked, his voice weary as he stood.

Kurt grinned and turned towards the matress and prepared to make a smart remark, but instead he mentally cursed Blaine for not wearing a shirt to bed, therefore submitting him to the torture of a shirtless Blaine. "Your a hypocrite." Kurt accused, placing his favourite top hat on his head while Blaine wandered over to Kurt's pristine bathroom to change.

When he emerged from the bathroom, Blaine was adjusting a classy black tie over a gorgeous black and pink plaid shirt, causing Kurt to freeze in the act of buttoning his own shirt. It wasn't the was Blaine's shirt perfectly fitted his body that had caught his eye. It was his hair. Blaine's hair was naturally curly, a head of lucious locks that looked as if they were individually sculpted by a god. They were shining pieces of brunette liquorice that Kurt could devor with his eyes forever.

Rather than speaking Kurt adjusted his hat and walked towards Blaine, touching part of his hair and pushing it back before he grasped Blaine's tie, running his hands up and down it as he leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey Kurt.." Blaine breathed into his ear.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked. Still stroking the tie in his hands.

"Can I have my tie back?" Blaine asked.

Kurt let go of it, before noticing a bottle of hair product in Blaine's left hand. Noticing the direction of Kurt's gaze Blaine offered an explanation. "It keeps my hair under control."

"That stuff isn't even organic." Kurt complained, grabbing his tie again and pulling him in for another kiss.

Blaine lost himself in the kiss for several moments, pulling away when he felt Kurt grabbing the tub of product out of his hand.

"Come on." Blaine moaned. "Slick is sexy." He told him, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

"Using this stuff is as wrong as wearing sweatpants." Kurt scolfed. "Your hair is gorgeous Blaine why would you smooth it down?"

"I smoothed it down for the Warbler's performance of Teenage Dream the day I met you, and the way you looked at me..." A blush creeped slowly up Blaine's cheeks. "I've kind of worn it back every day since." Blaine admitted.

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment, before gripping the tub tightly and racing out of the room.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, running after him.

* * *

><p>Nearing the end of the day the incident was still very much on the pair's mind. All the way to rehearsal Blaine kept up a running interrogation concerning the whereabouts of his hair gel, an interrogation that was proving useless.<p>

"I'm an evil dictator Blaine, determined to rid the world of your hair gel one tub at a time." Kurt joked. As they sat down he muttered 'Your glasses are next." and chuckled at the look of horror on his boyfriends face.

"Hey guys." My Shue called, placing his bag behind a desk. "Today were gunna talk about pain." He informed them, writing the word on the board. "Some of the greatest songs are inspired by a pain in an artists life. So I want you to sing a song expressing a personal pain and make us FEEL IT."

With a small smile playing across her face Santana raised her hand. "Mr Shue I think I already have a song for this if thats okay."

Mr Shue nodded, inviting her to begin as Santana took the floor. "I just need Brittany to help start me off." She announced, passing a sheet of lyrics to Brittany who began to sing

_You thought we'd be fine_

_all these years gone by_

_Now your askin me to listen_

_when you tell me bout everything..._

_No lies we're loosin time..._

At this Santana took the lead vocals, singing along with Rachel, Quinn, Lauren and Tina harmonizing in the background

_Cause this is a battle  
>and its your final last call<br>it was a trial, you made a mistake, we know _

_Why arent you sorry, why arent you sorry, why?  
>this can be better, you used to be happy, try...<em>

_You've got them on your side  
>and they wont change their minds<br>now its over and im feelin like we've missed out on everything  
>I just hope its worth the fight<br>_  
>At this Santana cast a hard glance at Artie, who's hand was entwined with Brittany's. Implying that the fight was with him- for Brittany.<p>

_This is a battle and its your final last call..._

Brittany and Santana sung the final line together, their voices fading into a sharp silence until Brittany let go of Artie's hand and left the choir room, her hands held against her wet eyes.

The rest of the Glee club left minutes later, Blaine and Kurt still deep in argument about the elusive hair gel until they spotted Brittany standing with her face pressed against her locker door. Kurt and Blaine's smiles faltered slightly and they halted in their tracks, still deeply interested in the events of Glee rehersal.

"Kurt can I catch you up?" Blaine asked, adjusting the shoulder strap of his bag slightly.

"Sure. But look up your therapist. Carole's planning a dinner." Kurt warned.

"I think I can handle that." Blaine joked, leaning in as Kurt planted a short kiss to his check and headed down the hall. For a moment Blaine watched him depart, paying a little too much attention to the fit of his dark pants before approaching Brittany.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, tapping her shoulder slightly.

"I'm fine." Brittany said weakly, turning around and wiping tears away.

"If your nose was pressed any closer to your locker it'd be dented."

"I'm 90% sure I have x-ray vision." Brittany replied, her voice tinged with such seriousness that Blaine was confused, wondering how serious she was.

"Your obviously confused." Blaine told her. "When you look at Santana your face is the mirror image of how I looked at Kurt before I made a move."

"Thats gross." Brittany told him, a slight shudder going through her body.

Blaine chuckled slightly, crossing his arms. "Maybe. But if you don't take a chance that could possibly make you happy than can you take it for?"

"I'm in love with Artie."

"Okay." Blaine said with a nod. "I think you need to decide who you really feel for."

At that Blaine brushed a tear away from her face. "And that." Blaine told her, examining his own finger. "Is feeling."

"I love Santana too." Brittany admitted.

"No one is going to put a flashing arrow out for you to follow Brittany. Sometimes you have to lead yourself."

"Like dancing?" Brittany said, her face lighting up with happiness.

"Exactly like dancing." Blaine agreed. "Take it easy." He told her, walking down the hallway after Kurt.

Brittany opened her locker, smiling at a small photo of artie covered in pink lipstick hearts before pulling out a small photo of Santana and placing it next to the photo of Artie. She glanced between the two photos with a heavy heart before closing her locker slowly on the two faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: The song used in this Chapter is 'The Coolest Girl' an original song by Darren Criss that was used in a musical called 'A Very Potter Sequel' I played with the lyrics and turned it into a duet called 'The Smartest Girl'. Hopefully it works. Lyrics are in italics. When Blaine is singing the lyrics are in bold. When Brittany is singing the lyrics aren't bolded. I loved writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Again please give reviews. I live on them :) Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Blaine was seriously wondering if it was possible for Kurt to get anymore gorgeous. He had purposely let Kurt sleep in longer than he should have so he could just watch him and mentally pinch himself to prove that Kurt was real. He also told himself that waking him up later was the best idea he'd had in a long time, as it had several pleasing effects.

The first was that Kurt had no time to tease and tidy his hair for the day, leaving it delectably messy. Blaine just wanted to touch and stroke his hair and never stop. If he was allowed that then he could die happy.

The second was in the added haste Kurt had pulled on Blaine's silver vest which looked so bloody good on him it was ridiculous. The way he wore that vest... It fit like it was chiselled into his muscles, highlighting everything Blaine liked about him. Mr Shue had some great vests but dear lord Kurt Hummel could give that man lessons on how to rock a vest. Usually he was thankful to have Kurt beside him in English, but today he was slightly conflicted. Sure he wanted Kurt to wear that vest forever, but the other half of him wanted it off NOW. Blaine spent the entire english class just wanting to rip the vest open. As far as he was concerned Kurt could have the damn thing if his view would be THIS GOOD. As for the black jeans Kurt flaunted while walking between classes, Blaine didn't think those should be allowed in public. Strangely he found excuses to hang back behind Kurt a little whenever they were walking down the corridors.

Unfortunately they were seperated during this period. Kurt had Geometry while Blaine had History. Thanks to Puck intentionally letting off a smoke bomb he had half of the period off. A half hour that Blaine spent near the door of Kurt's Geometry class, eyes on his watch counting down the minutes till Kurt would be released back into his arms. That was when Brittany brushed past his shoulder, almost knocking him over. Blaine wondered how she got out of class before realizing she had this period off too. Brittany was excused from all future Chemistry classes after since an incident when a beaker exploded and Brittany had to be taken out of class and calmed down while she muttered 'stop the violence' again and again in hysterics.

Blaine went after her again, noticing that she looked pretty hysterical right now. "Why're you so upset?"

"Artie called me stoopid, and he's never called me that before." Brittany said with a sniffle.

"Brit i'm so sorry..." Blaine told her, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Santana tried to make me feel better by getting her Fleetwood Mac on but it just made me feel more confused about my feelings." Brittany said, now sobbing into Blaine's shoulder.

Slowly an idea struck Blaine. He glanced at his watch before pushing Brittany away a bit.

"Come to the choir room." Blaine invited her. "I want to do something for you."

With that he grabbed her hand and lead her to the choir room, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and taking a seat at the choir room's piano.

"I wrote a song in middle school that I want to sing with you."

"Why?" Brittany asked in a small voice, sitting on a stool by the piano.

"I'm hoping if anything will cheer you up this song will." Blaine told her, rifling through his bag for lyrics tha the passed over to Brittany

"When I wrote this it was little different, I rearranged the lyrics into a duet."

"Why are you being nice to me? Everyone thinks i'm stoopid." Brittany asked him, her voice still slightly teary.

"Brittany you are smart. No one can move like you." He assured her, playing a few soft notes on the piano. "Chime in after the first couple of lines.'

_**All these dreams.. your chasing after. They don't need, all this laughter. **_

_**Take a grain of salt, stiff upper lip**_

_It's not their fault i'm always thick_

_**Wake up kid you know your more than this.. **_

Blaine eased into a short pause, his fingers trailing over the piano keys.

_**Your the smartest person. That i've ever met. **_

_**So why do you allow yourself to possibly forget. **_

_**Theres so much you know how to do. **_

_**So much more than we all do. **_

_**The only thing I wish you knew, is how to make em see. The girl that you can be...**_

_I am. The smartest girl in the whole wide world!_

_**You know it but you can't show it at all...**_

_And I am! Sick and tired of low, not higher _

_places, where I should belong.._

_**Well its about time you prove em wrong..**_

_So give me a shot! To show what i've got! I'm a hell of a whole lot more! Than an airy head, these funky moves I have_

_**You know you rock em like nobody i've seen before!**_

_Cause I am... The smartest girl in the whole wide world!_

_And I am... Done with 'losin' on with choosin'_

_**The smartest girl on the face of the planet. The smartest bitch on earth god-damit! **_

_**The smartest chick I've ever seen or heard...**_

Blaine run his fingers across the keyboard in an energic quick stroke, Brittany shaking her hips and dancing around the piano.

_So you can try to break me down, but sorry guys i'm sticking around!_

_I've thought about it and I've found that I am..._

_The smartest girl! _Blaine and Brittany sung the last line together, ending on a long high notebefore they broke into indentical grins and shared a friendly hug, unaware of a gorgeously dressed boy watching from the choir room door, his face slightly crestfallen with jealously.

During lunch in the cafeteria Blaine got the impression that something was bothering Kurt. His body was stiff, and the cuff of his shirt was rumpled rather than immaculately folded and smoothed. That was when he knew something was up.

"Kurt why're you so tense?" Blaine asked

Kurt realized it'd be better to be totally honest with him. "Whats going on with you and Brittany?"

Blaine felt a strong feeling of relief at the fact that that was all Kurt was bothered by, but the thought of Kurt believing he was even capable of cheating on him also brought him sadness.

"She's going through a hard time at the moment. She needed some support." Blaine told him, grabbing a fry from the large plate in front of him.

"So theres nothing..." Kurt began, until Blaine interrupted him with a hard kiss which earned them several uncomfortable glances from those around them. Blaine caught the glances and smirked, deepening the kiss slightly in response before pulling away. _Screw them if they think I won't kiss my boyfriend whenever the hell I want. _Blaine thought.

"How could you even THINK there was something between me and Brittany?" Blaine asked, his teeth gritted and a tinge of hurt in his voice as he looked away from Kurt.

"I guess i'm just a little posessive... I've never had a boyfriend before and I don't wanna share you."

With that Blaine turned to stare at him with a grin on his face, unable to keep up even a pretence of being mad. "Your jealousy is the cutest thing i've ever seen."

"Don't you look in the mirror?" Kurt asked with a fond smile.

"Let me tell you a little secret..." Blaine whispered, looking around theatrically as if he was making sure no-one could hear. "I'm what they call Lady Fabulous, which means I. Like. Boys. No one at this school is my type. Except you."

With that he leaned back in his chair and grabbed a chip with an air of finality. "Besides if I remember what Rachel tells me correctly did you not experiment with Brittany yourself?'

"Okay that so doesn't count." Kurt said defensively.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms defiantly

"I thought I was losing dad because i'm gay and we had nothing to bond over. So I kind of... tried to convine him that I was macho straight by pretending Brittany was my girlfriend." Kurt confessed with a blush.

Blaine put a knuckle to his mouth to stop himself bursting out laughing at the very thought of that.

"I wore overalls Blaine."

At that Blaine couldn't contain himself any longer and burst into laughter. "That is the funniest thing I could possibly imagine."

Kurt took a sip at his coke from a straw, before twirling the straw around in his fingers in a way that was absolutely hypnotising. "Did I mention the cap?"

Blaine broke into a laugh again before placing his hand on the side of Kurt's face and bringing it down his cheek. "Have I mentioned your adorable?"

"Maybe.." Kurt told him. "My count was a little skewered after the tenth time."

Blaine let his hand drop from Kurt's cheek, taking another fry in his mouth.

"Well it's a fact I need to reinforce." He stated, unaware of Satana, Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn watching the pair from another table.

"I swear if those two were anymore joined at the hip they'd be Siamese twins." Mercedes commented, shaking her head at the couple.

"I think it's lovely." Rachel said, her tone etched with fondness as she sipped at her own drink before getting up to leave. "Excuse me guys I have vocal training in half an hour."

"Oh wow all that training and your sure to get another solo." Quinn commented, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Rachel ignored the jibe and left, leaving Mercedes to continue discussing the ever interesting topic of Kurt's love life.

"It's serious between them guys. Kurt turned down a shopping trip to meet Blaine's folks."

"So? You go shopping every week. Thats not a disaster" Quinn told her, wiping a small make up brush coated with blusher over her cheeks as she spoke.

"Kurt. Hummel. Turned. Down. A. Shopping. Trip." Mercedes repeated, putting heavy emphasis on the words as if they spoke volumes. At that all four of the girls looked down at their plates, absorbing the impact of the words.

"They really must be serious." Tina said in a quiet voice of shock, feeling the magnitude of Mercedes' statement.

Together the four girls looked towards Kurt and Blaine's table, accidentally catching Kurt's eye. Kurt's expression was all together too knowing, as if he knew exactly what they'd been talking about. He muttered a few words to Blaine, who stood and headed over to the girls with Kurt. Blaine sunk into a seat beside Tina while Kurt grabbed Mercedes' hand and pulled her up, hooking his arm throw the crook of hers and placing his top hat on her head. "Come with me Cedes."

"What where?" Mercedes asked, her question ignored by Kurt who just pulled her away on his arm.

Again Blaine paid too much attention to Kurt's backside as he walked out of the room, and it took him several moments to wipe the grin off his face before the girls began interrogating him.

"So now that we've managed to seperate you and doll face without surgical tools I think its about time we had a little talk." Santana told him,

"What kind of talk?" Blaine asked, looking slightly worried and confused.

"The 'even look at Kurt the wrong way and you will suffer' kind of talk." Santana answered.

Blaine smiled, brushing off their warning. "Look It's sweet how protective you guys are of Kurt but I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Oh I know you mean every word of that right now." Quinn agreed. "But if one day you meet a cute guy or Kurt makes you angry..."

"That would never happen." Blaine told her.

"But it could. I've been there." Quinn said softly, her eyes quickly skimming down to her stomach, where the ghost of a bump still remained.

"I will never do anything but love Kurt." Blaine declared, crossing his hands over his heart.

"Then I guess you have nothing to worry about." Tina told him, a challenge in her voice.

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Can I be excused now?" He asked in a tone of mock politeness, pointing towards the cafeteria door.

"You may." Queen said with a nod.

"Glad we had this talk Blainey baby." Santana told him with a sadistic smile as Blaine rushed for the door to make his escape.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey guys. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy it and please let me know your thoughts as always :) Lovin' it. Not sure how often i'll be writing as Uni life is quite hectic and i'm prone to writersblock **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Kurt felt as if he was back in a place of contentment, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking into the mirror with Blaine by his side. Only this time he wasn't staring into the faces of a boy flushed with embarrassment while Blaine tried to teach him how to be sexy, or a boy out of his reach. It was Kurt Hummel and his unbelievable boyfriend.

Kurt ran a nail file over his nails, watching Blaine tug ruefully at his hair and attempt to smooth it into place. "What are you doing?"

"My hair looks like something's living in it." Blaine complained, forcing it into submission until Kurt slapped his hand away, stopping him from dismantling the perfection.

"You have a serious case of OHD Blaine"

At the adorable look of confusion on Blaine's face he elaborated. "Obsessive hair gel disorder. You and Mr. Shue could start a rehab" Kurt joked, leaning back on his palms slightly in a way that cause Blaine to forget the jibe completely.

"So Kurt..." Blaine began placing his hands on Kurt's shoulder and massaging them softly. "Remember when you told me you couldn't be sexy?"

"Like I could ever forget, I had nightmares of you kissing a baby penguin for days."

"Well you are a LIAR Hummel." Blaine breathed into his ear, wrapping his arms around Kurt in a hug from behind. They stayed that way, swaying slightly as they stared at the mirror before them. "That looks pretty good don't you think?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"You speak the truth."

"That's what they tell me." Blaine told him, leaning around his shoulders to give him a small kiss on the cheek before reluctantly letting go. "I have to go. Wes invited me to lunch and he's threatening to publish photos of me from a Warblers New Years Eve party year if I raincheck again."

"Sounds intriguing..."

"Don't even think about it." Blaine warned him, raising a threatening finger.

"Who said I was?" Kurt asked, putting an expression of innocent on his face.

Blaine threw a suspicious glance Kurt's way. "Have you seen my tan jacket?"

"The Sunday one? It's on top of the cosmetic drawer." Kurt informed him.

Blaine marveled at how well Kurt knew and understood the most trivial parts of him, even fashion choices. "Why doesn't Burt just invite me to move in and put an end to this?" Blaine teased, picking up his jacket off the floor.

"He's already so paranoid he's taken my key so I can't lock my door. I think having you under the same roof permanently might cause him to blow a gasket." Kurt joked, returning to filing his nails in earnest.

Blaine laughed. "Tell you what. Come out to the cafe with me and Wes. We'll split a cupid cookie and head back to my place."

"But it'll be so early..." Kurt objected, feeling Blaine take both his hands in his and release the nail file from his gasp.

"Trust me. Meeting my parents is something you'll want done sooner rather than later."

"They can't possibly be that bad." Kurt said, rolling his eyes and rising from the bed

"How can you be so certain?"

At that Kurt grinned. "Simple. They had you."

Fiona and Martin Anderson were nice enough people, they were hospitable and seemed genuinely happy for Blaine, but Kurt definitely sensed some discomfort. Obviously he hadn't won their approval, leaving him subjected to the curious stares and attention he received while eating Mrs. Anderson's roast chicken and pasta. He gulped, his throat suddenly dry with nerves until Blaine placed a hand on his leg, almost making him jump out of his seat. That touch was ELECTRIC.

"So Kurt, I hear you're a star Countertenor." Fiona asked

Blaine leaned across towards Kurt. "This is where the questioning begins. It'll be over soon I promise." He whispered, giving Kurt the confidence he needed to carry out the conversation.

"I can hit a high F." Kurt said proudly. "Although Mr. Shue has given me deeper vocals."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. "Since when have sung deep vocals?" He asked, his voice more pleasantly surprised than accusing. He was genuinely fascinated, and would have been lost in his imaginings if not for his mother.

"Maybe Kurt could give us a sample?" Fiona asked with a smile that held the tiniest ghost of challenge behind its inviting tone.

"Mum." Blaine complained, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks as he turned to Kurt. "You really don't have to if you don't…"

_"_It's okay." Kurt said with a reassuring pat on Blaine's hand before beginning to sing.

_Whether you're broke or evergreen_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent _

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Whether life's disabilities _

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased _

_Rejoice and love yourself today_

_'Cause baby, you were born this way._

Blaine covered his mouth to hold it closed; otherwise his jaw would no longer be attached. _That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen or heard. Your beautiful. I need you alone NOW. Never stop singing deep solos. Ever. God... _At least that's what he wanted to say, but the damn presence of his parents led him to keep his cool. "Gaga? I'm impressed."

"Well i'm happy to see Blaine has someone who can keep up with him vocally. Unlike that Weg character from the Warblers." Martin told Kurt.

"Wes dad. And he's not gay." Blaine added, chewing the last if he pasta as if he had somewhere to be.

"I saw the way you looked at him." Martin accused.

Infuriated, Blaine took one look at the uncomfortable expression on Kurt's face and balled his hands into small fists.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have the hots for every guy I meet or they have the hots for me. Kurt is special, and if you can't accept that that's not my problem." Blaine said, pushing his chair out and taking Kurt's hand, who stood to leave the room with him. "Now if you'll excuse me...'

As they left the heavy atmosphere of the dining room Kurt began to feel waves of guilt washing over him for the tension he caused between Blaine his dad, and he felt the need to apologize.

"Blaine i'm so sorry I can..." He was cut off as Blaine pulled him into the hallway and pinned him against the wall for a passionate kiss. Suddenly it was hard to be guilty; it was hard to be anything, because he was currently a ball of goo. Kurt moved his head slightly to the side to breathe _if I never finish a sentence again because Blaine is with me I'll die happy _Kurt thought, but different words reached his mouth. "What is this?"

"Your voice..." Blaine said, hardly able to speak coherently while attacking Kurt's face.

"My voice?" Kurt asked, the word coming out as a strangled cry as Blaine nipped at his neck.

"You singing the low notes of Born This Way has got to be the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life." Blaine explained, inciting a primitive growl from Kurt as he stepped away from his boyfriend.

"Do you think I went too hard on him?" Blaine asked

"Okay can we please stop talking about your father?" Kurt told him, grabbing his boyfriend by the collar and kissing him again. "Thank you." Kurt said softly.

"For what?" Blaine asked, finally putting some slightly distance between them.

"Your dad barely accused you of being into another guy and the first thing you did was shoot him down and drag me into a hallway to have your way with me."

"We haven't actually gotten there yet." Blaine said with a mischievous grin.

"It's just nice to know I have a boyfriend I can trust."

When darkness had set the tension within the Anderson household had eased considerably. Kurt lay on top of Blaine's bed, who had graciously taken the mattress and surrendered his own bed. Kurt's eyes were closed, arms behind his head until he heard the soothing sound of Blaine's voice washing over him.

_I need some sleep. Time to put the old horse down... Tried counting sheep, but the wheels keep spinning round..._

While singing Blaine had somehow moved closer to the bed and climbed on beside Kurt. Laying upon the blankets next to him. Opening his eyes, Kurt joined in the song.

_Everyone says , i'm getting down too low. _Kurt joined in _Everyone says you just gotta let it go._

_You just gotta let it go... _They finished together, before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed to happen in slow motion. One moment Kurt was laughing with Blaine as if the world could go to hell, walking hand in hand down the hallway. Then suddenly Blaine was shot by a frozen airborne missile, otherwise known as grape slushie.

"How do you like McKinley pretty boy!" Azimio called, laughing as he passed.

Blaine simply stood there for a few seconds, shaking and dripping from head to toe. He felt as if he'd been smacked in the face with a bucket of ice as cold, pain and shock began to seep through him. Recovering from shock Blaine looked after Azimio's retreating back, preparing to lunge at the boy until Kurt beat him to it. While Blaine watched Kurt stormed after the boy, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him into the nearest locker.

For the first time Blaine noticed the muscles bulging on Kurt's once baby smooth skin, and the fact that he'd grown at least an inch over the past year. His facial features were more defined and striking, although echoes of the innocent baby face still remained. He was no longer the timid child who accepted and stood by while Puck and Finn chucked him in the dumpster, he was a confident man, standing up for himself and others.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Kurt yelled, pining Azimio to the locker by his shoulders.

"You trying to feel me up homo?" Azimio asked, an air of amusement, as he tried to get out of Kurt's hold but failing.

At that Blaine could no longer stand by. "What is wrong with you?" he shouted, walking over to the pair and attempting to pull Kurt's hand off Azimio's chest. "Don't stoop to that level Kurt, he's not worth it."

Kurt looked between Blaine and Azimio, anger receding from his face and falling into calmness as he nodded and allowed Blaine to slowly pull his hands away, "You Neanderthals just stay away from us." Kurt warned.

"So long as you gay freaks stop rubbing it all up in my face." Azimio said, causing Kurt to move again until he felt Blaine's hand on his shoulder soundlessly willing him to stop as Korovsky rounded the corner, wearing his red bully whip baret and jacket. "What the hell is this Z?"

Azimio threw his friend (if they still were) a look of confusion. "You're defending homos now? I thought you only sided with the freaks cause Santana has your balls."

At the mention of Korofsky's assumed heterosexuality Korofsky shot Kurt and Blaine a scared and knowing glance, which the pair returned.

"I'm done with this crap dude. Just step off." Korofsky told him, giving a small nod in Kurt and Blaine's direction as he dragged Azimio off like a criminal under arrest.

Blaine's face was numb to the point where he could barely feel it and grape flavoring was dripping down him, making him shiver with coldness as Kurt gently pushed him towards a bathroom. His eyes stung, but it wasn't just from the syrup. The syrup was tinged with salty tears.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, pulling a moist cloth form his bag and wiping the slushie off Blaine's face.

"Isn't that my line?" Blaine asked, forcing a smile as Kurt dabbed tenderly at the syrup around his which were still shining with wetness. Under different circumstances Kurt would have found them beautiful. They were like glistening crystals that reflected a permanent hazel sunset. They were a mirror to the pained side of Blaine's soul, a side of him Kurt hadn't found yet, but he wanted to.

"Being gay wasn't the only reason I left my old school Kurt. The kids... They made the oafs at this school look so civilized."

"So why did you leave?" Kurt asked.

"I'm privileged Kurt."

"You think I'm not? I wear Alexander McQueen." Kurt said, gesturing to his own clothing.

"There's a difference between fashionable and spoiled." Blaine said with a smile. " I was the rich kid. The guy nobody wanted to hang around because they were just too intimidated. I didn't care about the money or my dad's stupid job. I didn't have many friends and most of the friends I did have treated me like a wallet."

Kurt didn't speak, just listened and held Blaine's face tenderly as he continued getting the slushy off.

"I've been called pretty much every name every name imaginable. Fag Wallet, Pretty Boy, Gaybo, Rich Whore, Snob Wad..."

"Please stop." Kurt told him, now running the cloth down the side of Blaine's neck.

"So what Azimio said reminded you of everything?" Kurt asked, running his hands under water and then through Blaine's hair to get more of the syrup out.

"It was freshman year. School had let out and I was running a little late. Couple of jocks showed up by the dumpsters with some friends..."

"They threw you in?" Kurt asked, sympathy in voice as he pulled out a small bottle of spray shampoo and ran it into Blaine's hair with the water.

"No." Blaine told him, chuckling but with a shaky edge to his voice. "Two of them pressed my face against the dumpster while the other pulled out a compass. Next thing I know my shirt is up, the sharp end of the compass is on my back..."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. "What'd they do to you?"

"They took the compass and etched 'Pretty Boy' into my back."

Kurt felt his temperature rise again with hatred. "They got away with this?"

"The school board needed proof that these guys actually did it. Mum tried to press charges but they basically told us to just get over it." Blaine said with a shrug. The careless tone in which Blaine spoke about his abuse worried Kurt almost as much as the actual abuse. _God they hurt him more than one. _Kurt deduced.

"You get slushied. I get cut. Its as simple as that." Blaine finished

"No it's not Blaine."

"There's nothing we can do about it. We can face it as it comes, sing about the pain, take steps to prevent it. You can even fight it when it's over but ultimately when it's done it's done."

Kurt himself felt his eyes become slightly wet as he realized that all the fight had left Blaine back in middle school. Any strength he had, the mentor Kurt once admired from a glance down a Dalton hallway, came from a wish to never let that happen to anyone else.

Blaine sighed and pulled his slushie sodden shirt over his head, running it under the tap to get the stain out. Kurt took that moment to stare at the marks the bullies had left. The words were no longer discernable but a small patch of skin was tinged redder than the beautiful pale skin around it, as If he'd had an allergic reaction or rash. Then the evidence was gone as Blaine reached into his bag and pulled on another shirt. Like Kurt he always carried a spare. He pulled on the shirt as if covering the marks could cover and erase the entire period of his life. Grasping the sides of the bathroom basin Blaine turned to look at Kurt. "Come on we have class." He said quietly, about to leave until Kurt pulled him into a huge hug and Blaine just closed his eyes and fell into it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **_Sorry for the slow update guys, life is really hectic at the moment. I'm not suffering from writer's block, I actually have millions of ideas running through my head for this fic, and I wish I could just spend the day writing them, but alas it's hard to find time. Enjoy though :) and please please PPLLEEEAASEEE drop a review if you read? I would really love to hear from you. Thanks guys! Hope to have another up soon._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Blaine had arrived at Kurt's early for their usual drive to school, dressed in black skinny jeans, a pink and black plaid shirt and his usual hot pink sunglasses. Burt had allowed him in and upstairs while Kurt was prepping in his bathroom for the day ahead. Keeping an eye on the bathroom door Blaine took the time to search for his imprisoned hair gel.

Always logical, the first place he tried was the cosmetics drawer, in which he quickly found his bottle of hair gel. Smirking in triumph he weighed the bottle in his hand, noticing that it was a little lighter than when Kurt had first taken it. _That little hypocrite. _Blaine thought.

He was about to close the drawer when two small tapes caught his attention, the black of the cassettes shining near the back of the drawer as if they were taunting him. Both were labelled Single ladies, one with a date from 2009 and one with a date from 2011. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity but decided to close the drawer, not wanting to invade Kurt's privacy.

Taking one last glance at the bathroom to make sure Kurt was still occupied; Blaine ran a generous amount of the gel through his hair, before hiding the tub away in the tight confines of his jeans pocket.

When Kurt emerged from the bathroom, Blaine leant against a dresser, adopting a pose with one hand on his hair.

"Well that took you long enough." Kurt joked, swinging a bag over his shoulder

Blaine grinned. "What do you mean?"

"I've been keeping that in the drawer since Thursday." Kurt told him. "Figured you'd find it eventually

"So you knew I'd find it?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"I only condone short term torture." Kurt said with a smirk. "Unless Rachel is the torturee"

At that Blaine picked up one of Kurt's jackets that had been lying neatly on the end of his bed, playfully hit him with it and causing Kurt to cry out. "That's a Guess jacket!" In protest

Blaine looked between Kurt and the jacket with a thoughtful expression. "Hmm… So what if I…" He made a movement as if to screw up the jacket, causing Kurt to tackle him to the ground and salvage the jacket out of his hands. Blaine laughed, putting his arms around the back of the boy on top of him while Kurt brushed a piece of his hair out of his eyes.

"I love you." Blaine said softly, leaning forward to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Love you too." Kurt replied, standing up and placing the jacket out of Blaine's sight. "But if you threaten violence against the jacket again I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Noted" Blaine said with a mock serious nod. "Noted"

* * *

><p>The end of the day couldn't have come sooner for Finn. Between a quarter-way done history essay, girls, and Glee club, things were getting to him again. He walked hand in hand with Quinn down the corridor, heading to the choir room for another important Glee Club meeting (although Finn was starting to suspect was deeming them all important so he'd have the full club each meeting).<p>

Quinn placed her head softly on his shoulder until Rachel passed by them, clutching sheet music and practically speed walking towards her favourite part of the day. Finn's eyes glanced towards her for several seconds, paying little heed to the girl at her side until he felt the light pressure of Quinn's head ease from his shoulder.

"What was that?" She asked suspiciously

Finn decided to feign innocence, although his eyes were practically glued to Rachel in front of them. "What was what?"

"Rachel. You were staring at her." Quinn accused.

He didn't respond, apart from letting go of her hand and walking ahead of her, forcing her to speed up her steps to fall in line with him.

"You still have feelings with her. I get it."

"Look I still haven't sorted out my feelings for her or even you okay? Would you stop harassing me about it?" Finn told her through gritted teeth, now lengthening his strides even further.

"I am so SICK of your obsession with Rachel." Quinn told him loudly, grabbing him by the shoulder and attempting to turn him to face her.

"Fine then you can be sick alone." Finn retorted, watching as Quinn's face began to fall, taking in the words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked, even though the shakiness of her voice told him she knew exactly what he meant.

"I'm breaking up with you." Finn answered, keeping his voice as detached and matter of fact as possible, as if he was surprised he had taken him too long to come to the sad conclusion.

"Finn I'm sorry, I can handle your feelings for Rachel." Quinn said apologetically, trying to reach for Finn's hand but feeling him push her away instead.

"I can't be with a girl that can't trust me." Finn said with finality, shoving open the choir room door and sitting in a seat farthest away from where he and Quinn typically sat. Quinn took her usual seat, staring vacantly into the choir room wall while Finn put his knuckles to his forehead, trying to knead out his confusion.

"Finn are you ok?" Mr Shue asked,

"I'm fine ." Finn lied, even though he could feel the eyes of almost the entire glee club on himself and Quinn.

Mr Shue nodded before addressing the entire club. "Now today we need to talk about our set list for Nationals."

At these words Rachel sat up straighter, flashing her white teeth in a smile.

"I want a sound the other Glee clubs would kill for. Which means we need a killer soloist."

Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand tightened in excitement while Rachel's grin widened still further.

"As the regionals MVP I would be more than happy to contribute an original song from the extensive collection I've been working on this month." Rachel informed them, and even in the silence of the choir room Blaine could almost hear the sighs echoing through the heads of his fellow glee clubbers.

Kurt threw a fed up expression at Rachel while Santana made a move as if to attack her, restrained only by Mercedes firmly gripping her arm.

"Wait no one else has even had a chance to volunteer, how is Rachel the lead." Blaine interjected, listening as Kurt leaned towards him and whispered "This is sort of how it works here."

"I think my fellow team mates will agree that I'm one of the more powerful voices in here." Rachel argued, while Mr Shue looked between the pair as if he was watching a tennis rally.

"Rachel's vocals are fantastic." Blaine agreed, tipping his head in Rachel's direction while she ran her hands through her hair and continued to grin.

"But so are all of yours." He continued, turning in his seat to face the rest of the club.

"Santana's rendition of Valerie should have cost the Warbler's Sectionals." Blaine confessed, causing Santana to call. "That's right baby" from her side of the room, and Kurt to raise a threatening finger at the seductive tone of her voice.

"To be fair Rachel DID cost you Regionals." Mercedes countered, earning an approving smile from Rachel at the support.

"True, but I learnt from the Warblers that if you keep showcasing the same voices the judges aren't going to see how amazing your lead is. They're going to see fear of change. It'll be boring. I'd just hate to see our chances hurt because you've gone for the easy choice ." Blaine told them, his words directed at

listened to both arguments very carefully, thinking that both had great points. Maybe he hadn't given Emma's new direction for the New Direction's idea a good enough try at Sectionals… But Mercedes did have a point when saying Rachel had been the key to winning regionals.

"I think if there's one thing my performances have its excitement." Rachel told Blaine icily, leaving her seat and standing before the group.

"When Kurt was in the Warblers he told me the New Directions was all about being loose, and frankly I haven't seen it." Blaine retorted.

Mr Shue nodded as if to say _'fair enough'_ "Okay Blaine then what do you suggest?"

"I'm suggesting that if I can prove I'm just as strong of a soloist as Rachel then everyone should get a chance to try for a solo." Blaine told him. "But the results will be based on talent alone." Blaine added, casting an eye towards Kurt and then the rest of the club.

"Are you suggesting a Diva off with me?" Rachel asked, her voice dipping with amusement at the challenge.

Blaine folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. "Yes I am." He said, earning hollers from several of the club members around him.

"Your on Anderson." Rachel told him, sitting back in her seat with an air of finality.

"Looks like we have our third Diva off!" said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "But…"

At this the entire club grew silent and stared at him in interest. "This year the judges will be looking for big numbers, something every head in the audience will have no choice but to bob along to. So this year I'm putting a restriction on the Diva off."

Kurt and Blaine raised their eyebrows while Rachel stared at with intensity, waiting for verdict. "Whichever song you choose has to have a rock feel. Bring the house down with it."

"All right!" Blaine said in approval, giving Kurt a high five as they bell echoed through the small choir room. "See you guy's next rehearsal." Shue told them, turning to pack away some of his papers while the room slowly dispersed, leaving Rachel, Kurt and Blaine the only Glee clubbers still there.

When Kurt saw Rachel approaching them he muttered something in Blaine's direction that sounded like. "Sweetie I've got to go do this thing…" before racing out the choir room door.

Blaine gulped as Rachel stormed towards him, preparing himself for what was bound to be a showdown.

"If you think a genre restriction is going to hold me back you are sadly mistaken." Rachel warned him, crossing her arms in defiance. "But good luck." She muttered, holding out a hand.

Blaine's face lit up with genuine surprise as he took her hand and shook it. "Thanks Rachel." He told her. "May the best man win."

Rachel grinned, until she understood his words and her smile faltered. "Hey!" She said in outrage, but her words met air as Blaine had already followed out the choir room door.

"Hey ." Blaine called.

turned to look behind him, trying to adjust to seeing Blaine without Kurt attached to his side. "Hey Blaine. Something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah. I was thinking of doing a Three Day's Grace number for the diva off tomorrow but it's a little edgy. I just wanted to check if that's okay you."

"Sounds great." Mr Shue told him, genuinely impressed with his choice.

Blaine beamed "Thanks ."

adjusted his own work bag on his shoulder slightly, the weight of his paper work straining his shoulder a little. "So are you okay to get home?" He asked.

"No it's cool. Kurt's probably waiting by my car out front."

smiled "It's really great you guys have each other. Keep it up." He said, tapping Blaine on the shoulder. "And drive safely." He added, almost cringing as he saw Sue rounding the corner.

"Hey lard heads!" Sue called, walking past the pair and randomly pulling a still wrapped cookie out of another student's hand. Blaine and just stared after her with bewildered looks.

"Later Mr Shue" Blaine said, still absorbing the madness of the cheerleading coach as he headed out the school doors and towards the parking lot.

The sight that greeted him was Kurt leaning against one of his car doors. He wore ray band sunglasses wrapped around his eyes, and his legs were crossed in a way that perfectly showed off the legs in those ungodly tight leather pants he was wearing.

The slight breeze circulating the school had ruffled his hair, making it stand up in a ridiculously sexy way. Then there was the shirt- _oh dear god the shirt_ Blaine thought. Due to heat Kurt had removed his jacket to reveal the deep red vintage tee that had been hiding beneath it, and it took Blaine little time at all to decide that the damn thing must have been sculpted onto Kurt's muscles. He also decided that such a beautiful portrait of art shouldn't have been available for public consumption for so long. Besides, he was pretty sure such pornography was banned in schools anyway.

He wanted to say something along the lines of. _Kurt you can't look like that in public or else people will try to jump my boyfriend_ but the words that actually left his lips were. "You ready to go?"

"Please." Kurt told him. "A couple of jocks walked by on their way to practice and I swear their conversation cost me brain cells."

Blaine laughed, opening the passenger door for Kurt. "Entree Kurtay."

Kurt half groaned half smiled at the comment. "Cheesy but it works." He teased, pulling off and pocketing his sunnies as he slide gracefully into the passenger seat.

Blaine briefly wondered how those glasses could possibly fit in those pants before shutting his door and slipping into the driver's seat on the other side, taking one long look at the perfection beside him before starting the car.

"Kurt I have to tell you something." Blaine told him, hesitation and guilt etched in his tone.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh god you're breaking up with me in a car."

Blaine cast him a quick mortified expression. "What? No! Of course not."

Kurt chuckled in relief. "Oh thank god. What'd you want to say?"

There was no doubting the curiosity and guilt in Blaine's voice now. He looked ahead as if he was seriously pondering the car in front of them. "Actually its more of a question."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

Coming to a stop at a red light, Blaine's eyes left the road for a moment and made eye contact with Kurt. "Why do you have a tape labelled Single Ladies in your cosmetics drawer?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Yes it's finally done! So sorry about the ****wait for this chapter, life is still so rudely getting in the way of my writing. I'm on uni break for a couple of weeks right now so hopefully this will give me time to right more ****. As usual I hope you enjoy and if you read, fave or alert please drop me a review to let me know what you think! Its my candy. Enjoy and sorry again for the wait.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

_Coming to a stop at a red light, Blaine's eyes left the road for a moment and made eye contact with Kurt. "Why do you have a tape labelled Single Ladies in your cosmetics drawer?"_

Kurt remained silent for several moments, a blush creeping up his face. "Its nothing. They were just these stupid videos I did with Brittany and Tina."

Blaine pulled into the cobbled driveway of the Hummel residence, undoing his seatbelt and leaning over to take one of Kurt's hands in his. "Hey." He crooned. "You could never be stupid.

Kurt smiled, staring into Blaine's eyes with adoration. "Where exactly have you been all my life?"

"In a blazer at Dalton mostly." Blaine replied, getting out of the car and opening Kurt's door in a fit of chilvalry.

"So." Blaine said, closing the door and leaning against the car. "Would I have the honour of seeing these videos?"

"No way." Kurt told him. "They will never see the light of day again."

Blaine adopted his best puppy dog expression, complete with long fluttering lashes that caused Kurt to roll his eyes and give in.

"Fine but you owe me."

Blaine grinned in triumph and locked the car, before noticing that the front door of Kurt's house was slightly ajar, suggesting that someone was home. Continuing his streak of cheesy gesture's he held the door open for Kurt with a flurish.

"Be careful. A guy could get use to that." Kurt teased.

"Maybe that's the plan." Blaine retored.

They walked into the spacious Hummel house, greeted by Finn, who was playing super mario brothers on the couch.

"Hey Finn whats up?" Blaine asked, putting his bag by the door and casually grabbing a spot on the couch by Finn as if he couldn't feel more comfortable in his boyfriend's home.

"Trying to beat the final level on this game. Puck says he's done it and if I don't beat him I'll look like an idiot." Finn said bitterly.

"Mind If I have a shot?" Blaine asked, taking over the controller when Finn agreed.

Kurt watched them contently for a moment,

before shrugging his bag off his shoulder and curling up on Blaine's end of the couch, placing his head on his boyfriend's lap. He put his feet up on the couches armrest, watching Blaine's character running through the level on the screen. "You missed a platform by the way." He commented.

Blaine laughed, handing the controller over for Finn before sinking back into the couch and beginning to to with Kurt's hair.

Finn shot a quick smile at the pair as the scene on the screen revolved and turned upside down. "You know this is cool."

"What is Finn?" Kurt asked, now examining his nails while Blaine twirled his fringe around a finger.

"Hanging with you two." Finn replied, still not taking his eyes off the game. "Kurt usually screams when I mention sports or Mario." He told Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You are such a liar. I only scream when you and dad go on and on about football. It drives me insane."

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." Blaine defended. "Football is cool."

Finn chucked the controller beside him as his character on screen met with a tragic death. "Actually Kurt did play for the team last year."

"Oh really?" Blaine asked, looking down at his boyfriend with a smirk.

"I was the kicker. A pretty good one too ." Kurt added.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"There was the time..." Finn began, cut off as Kurt sat up and shoved his hand over the jock's mouth.

"Don't even think about it." Kurt warned, grabbing the controller from beside Finn and pressing continue.

Finn and Blaine simply watched as Kurt attacked the game with determination and focus, flying through the most difficult areas. When the level complete prompt flashed across the screen their eyes widened in admiration.

"Dude how'd you do that?" Finn asked in amazement, his face screwed up as he attempted to remember the exact what moves his brother-in-law had made.

Kurt stood up, a smug smile attached to his face as he channelled his girl Mercedes

"You just got beat on your own turf." He quipped, leaving the room with a small strut in his step while Finn and Blaine stared after him with slack jaws.

After a moment Blaine followed Kurt out of the room, while Finn restarted the game in frustration.

* * *

><p>It was with a reluctantance that Kurt found himself in the school's AV room the next day, feeling as if the clock on the wall was ticking down the moments until his doom. Blaine had bribed select members of the AV club for access with snicker bars, and was now slipping one of Kurt's single ladies tapes into the player.<p>

"Just so were clear none of this leaves the room." Kurt said firmly.

"Absolutely." Blaine agreed. "I'll be right back."

As Blaine raced from the room Kurt crossed her legs and stared at the still blank screen before him, tapping a foot to a non-existant beat. For a fleeting moment he considered simply grabbing the tape and making a run for it, but decided his chances were slight.

Blaine returned, holding up a bag of hot microwave popcorn he'd hastily cooked in the home ec department with a grin.

"I hate you so much right now." Kurt told him, crossing his arms and pouting.

"No you don't you love me." Blaine teased, diving forward to hit the play button on the machine.

The picture flickered to life, revealing Kurt, Brittany and Tina. The catchy tune of Single Ladies began to play through the speakers and Blaine lost himself in the performance. Brittany and Tina were dressed in simple black leotards, hairs in tight buns that casaded down their neck and upper back. Even as a gay male Blaine could appreciate the beauty of the pair but Kurt... he was another story.

After the soft porn he had been forced to endure in front of his car the previous afternoon, Blaine had thought the torture was over. According to the sex on legs that was currently gracing the screen, he had been VERY mistaken. Kurt was dressed in a black unitard, with a black tie and glittering black vest over top. Itsimple but rediculously seductive when worn and flaunted the way Kurt was right now. He tried to regain control of senses but they were currently holidaying in Italy along with his jaw, which had fallen to the floor. The movement and flexibilty of Kurt's hips was incredible, it drew Blaine's attention and he was torn between feeling appreciation for Kurt's dancing ability and wanting to hold those hips for himself. _Good god those hips_. Blaine thought, staring at his boyfriend in awe.

The number drew to a close and the image disappeared from the screen, leaving Blaine feeling oddly dissapointed that it was over. Kurt had his face buried in his hands as if he had been silently praying for the video to end, lifting his head only when the horror was over. He glanced over at Blaine, who was still staring at the screen in silence. The popcorn was long since forgotten, the bag lying in a crumpled heap by his chair.

Kurt bit his lip. "Blaine?" He asked, his tone hesitant as he awaited his verdict.

"Just come with me." Blaine told him, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him from the room.

He wanted to find a place in the grounds, maybe a nice patch of field with flowers. The plan however, was a failure. Instead he mauled Kurt the moment they left the room, holding him against the wall and attacking his lips. "I loved that so much. I love you." Blaine whispered, stroking his cheek and deepening the kiss.

Kurt pulled away for a moment. "Blaine please, were in the middle of a school day."

"Which is why we should take every opportunity we can." Blaine retorted, resuming the kiss as Sue Sylvester rounded the corner.

Sue's face contorted in horror at the sight of the pair entwined around each other.

"Porcelain, Bushbrows!" She yelled, gesturing for them to follow her.

Kurt and Blaine jumped in visible fear and followed Sue as if they were walking the green mile, entering her office when she wordlessly held it open.

"Take a seat lady boys." She ordered, pointing to two seats which the pair quickly settled into.

"Do you have any idea how scarred I am from your little sex show?"

Kurt seemed to be studying his fashionable laces at those words, looking down at the floor with a blush on his face.

"To be fair we were fully clothed." Blaine argued.

"Believe me that is enough. I'm pretty sure the trauma I suffered is precendent to sue."

"Look were sorry it won't happen again…" Kurt began.

"Silence Porcelain." Sue interupted, causing Kurt to hastily close his mouth.

"Now you will refrain from heavy petting sessions in the hallway or so help me I will personally sharpen a stick to seperate you. And you can rest assured I'll take pleasure in it. Is that clear."

Kurt's face was still slightly red as he nodded, and Blaine would have found it adorable if Sue wasn't addressing him now.

"Now I gave Porcelain here a choice of three nicknames. So in the spirit of fairness and taking into account your recent transfer, I will humbly grant you the same opportunity."

"Okay... What are my choices?" Blaine asked.

"Bush brows, Rainbow and Slick Head."

Blaine looked thoughtful for a second. "I'll go with Rainbow."

Sue sighed and let her feet fall to the ground with a flump. "You people are no fun."

"Can we go now?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the doorway.

"Yes please do, your boring me." Sue told them, picking up a newspaper. "Besides your combined products are making the rash behind my ear act up."

They took the invitation and hurried to the door, their hands joining subconciously.

"Uh hold it." Sue ordered.

The pair mentally sighed and turned back to the coach.

"You will also refrain from atrocious couply cuteness within a metre of my prescence."

"Absolutely coach Sylvester." Kurt said with an innocent grin, letting go of Blaine's hand.

Blaine looked appaled at the ease with which Kurt accepted anything Sue dished out before he noticed the playfulness in Kurt's smile. They took three slow and purposeful steps out the door before rejoining hands, throwing smirks in Sue's direction.

"You win this round ladies!" Sue yelled, her voice travelling to their ears as the door swung shut.

The pair savoured their small victory on their walk to glee club, even though the situation had been slightly traumatising

"I'm not going to lie she creeps me out a bit." Blaine confessed.

"Your not truly a part of McKingley until you're exposed to the insanity that is Coach Sylvester. You should take it as a compliment." Kurt said, in what he hoped was a consoling tone.

"So you come to Dalton and you get a bird, I come here and I'm added to Coach Sylvester's hit list." Blaine concluded.

"Pretty much." Kurt confirmed.

Blaine shrugged. "Cool." He said, throwing up the door the choir room as they reached the end of the hallway.

As they entered acknowledged their presence by beginning the lesson, calling the club to attention.

"Great now that we have our second contestant I think it's time for our third official diva off."

General murmers, outbursts and applause of excitement and anticipation were heard about the room as Mr Shue took a seat to the side of the club. "Blaine why don't you start us off?" He suggested.

Kurt gave Blaine on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Sing something good." Throwing the word's of wisdom Blaine had given him back to him before taking his own seat.

"Before I start I'd like to thank you all for this opportunity and I hope you like the song." Blaine said politely. He nodded at Artie, who began to play the opening chords of the song on his electric guitar

Blaine's voice was usually smooth, with the unusual power to please a crowd. The last thing Kurt expected was to hear this gritty voice, tinged with the anger of the song, coming out of Blaine's mouth. It was delicious and sexy, a welcome change.

_You said we'd never get this far  
>You said your words, we've played our parts!<br>Said your two cents now  
>It's my turn<em>

At the words 'it's my turn' Blaine casts a significant glance in Rachel's direction, singing to her at that moment.  
><em>So, sit down, shut up!<br>Are you ready?_

Now he was cupping the microphone, practically growling the lyrics.

_So, you think you know how this story goes  
>Are you ready for this?<em>

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
>Shut up, are you ready for this?<br>Stand up, are you ready for this?  
>Restrain!<br>Are you ready?

I thought you'd never come this far  
>I thought your words meant something more<br>Said my two cents now  
>It's your turn<br>So stand up and scream  
>Are you ready?<p>

So you think you know how this story goes  
>Are you ready for this?<p>

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
>Shut up, are you ready for this?<br>Stand up, are you ready for this?  
>Restrain<br>Are you ready?

Are you ready?  
>Are you ready for this?<p>

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
>Shut up, are you ready for this?<br>Stand up, are you ready for this?  
>Restrain<br>Are you ready for this?

Upon the conclusion of the song the room erupted in appreciative applause. Kurt simply beamed at Blaine in pride, throwing glances at other members of the club as if to say _that boy is mine_.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a crowd pleasure!" Mr Shue said with a laugh, clapping Blaine on the shoulder.

Blaine just smiled and took a seat, preparing for Rachel's performance as she stood and gliding towards the center of room.

"I chose 'Fall Behind Me' by the Donnas because its all about empowerment. So enjoy." Rachel told them.

Artie began to strum a fast tune on his guitar beside Rachel, feeling the beat of the song as she began to sing.

_I can't believe she bought it  
>She got too close and she caught it<br>Had a point but she forgot it  
>When you skip steps on the way up<br>The gaps have a way of catching up  
>And you cant cover that with makeup<em>

Kurt was now nodding his head to the beat, while Blaine's fist was pumping the air, enjoying the song. Several other members of the Glee club also seemed to be jamming out as Kurt looked around to gauge the reactions of his peers. He wanted to make sure his vote was right for the team.

_Your gonna fall behind me  
>Your gonna cry and beg for mercy<br>Cause your not ready baby  
>And you got nothing on me<em>

Now that I'm getting to know her  
>Part of me wants to show her<br>Who she's really screwing over  
>Cause she's got nothing real<br>Taking everything she can steal  
>Just like it was her last meal<p>

Your gonna fall behind me  
>Your gonna cry and beg for mercy<br>Cause your not ready baby  
>And you got nothing on me<p>

How long is she gonna be around  
>And how long do we have to watch her dumb it down<br>Cause when its cheap it fades fast  
>And how long does she think its gonna last?<p>

Your gonna fall behind me  
>Your gonna cry and beg for mercy<br>Cause your not ready baby  
>And you got nothing on me<p>

Your gonna fall behind me  
>Your gonna cry and beg for mercy<br>Cause your not ready baby  
>And you got nothing on me<p>

"Alright Rachel! Fantastic job!" Mr Shue called appreciatively, his applause fading along with the rest of the club

"Now we'll put it to a vote." He said, passing around blank strips of white paper to each member of the club, with the obvious exception of Blaine and Rachel.

"I want you to think really hard about your vote. It could determine our chances for Nationals."

Holding the fateful piece of paper in his hands Kurt tapped his pen on his paper, quiet and thoughtful as he carefully pondered his choice. His heart told him to support Blaine in anything and everything but his conscience told him to base his vote on talent alone.

Rachel was an absolutely treat to watch, and her voice had a magnetic power that made anyone in her vincity shut up and listen. Blaine's performance made him feel a similar way, but Blaine also gave off a kind of charm. When he sang you could feel his love for the music. It was this charm and passion that would win over the judges.

With a smile Kurt drew the letter B inside a heart on his paper sheilding it from Blaine's view when Blaine attempted to lean over and read it. He folded the paper and placed it his lap, giving Blaine the best pokerface he could muster whenever they made eye contact.

"And the winner. By three votes..."

The entire Glee club was on the edge of their seats now, waiting for the announcement.

"Blaine."

Rachel looked dissapointed for a while as further cheers resounded around her, but eventually accepted the result, aiming a slight smile in Blaine's direction.

Blaine felt Kurt's arms around his shoulders and a slap on his back from Finn in the seat behind him before the sound died down.

"I bet Kurt just voted for him because he has an access pass to that ass." Santana quipped from her seat.

"Partly." Kurt quipped, throwing Santana a sarcastic sultry wink that made her eyes widen. "Also he actually did better."

"I'll admit he was good." Rachel muttered, earning shocked stares from the entire club, included.

"Alright I'll see you guys next rehearsal. I have a killer plan for auditions." Mr Shue said excitedly, while several glee club members looked slightly weary at what this 'killer plan' could possibly be.

On their way out a couple of the guys gave Blaine a congratulatory pat on the back, and Santana was so bold as to blow him a kiss, to which Kurt muttered. "Keep walking Satan." In a dark tone.

Most of all however, it was Brittany's reaction that surprised him the most.

"That was hot." She told him.

"Thanks Brittany." Blaine said uncomfortably. "Glad you liked it."

"So since your hot and Kurt has soft little baby hands." (Blaine's eyes shot to Kurt's hand to ponder this statement). "I was thinking you two should come on fondue for two. It'll be great for your image."

Kurt could almost hear Blaine's thoughts by looking at his expression, it was as if a post-it note was attached to his face reading. 'You want to? I will if you will.'

He gave Brittany his most indulgent smile. "Sure Brit." He told her.

Brittany squealed in delight. "Shooting's at my place at four tommorow."

"Sounds great." Blaine told her, smiling as Brittany practically skipped out of the room, her innocent charm infecting him as he turned to Kurt. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not voting for me just because I'm your boyfriend." Blaine told him

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, the way it always did when Blaine used the word boyfriend.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said, leading Blaine out into the corridor.

"Want to know I could tell you a secret that'd make you really happy?" Kurt whispered.

"I'm all ears." Blaine told him

Kurt looked around as if he was checking no one could hear. "I _almost_ didn't vote for you."

"Damn so close." Blaine said sarcastically, linking arms with Kurt as they headed out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>Blaine's song was originally going to be 'Beat It' by Micheal Jackson. I actually reworded his conversation with in the last chapter to accomodate the change. The other songs I considered were The Hell Song by Sum 41, and Ignition by Toby Mac. He ended up singing 'Are You ready' by Three Days Grace because the lyrics and the vocals are better sorted to Darren's voice. I imagine him singing it with the same kind of grittiness/edgy vocals he had for I'm Not Gunna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance and his original song 'Stutter' from A Very Potter Musical. Do you think I'm crazy for changing the song choice? Or for thinking the vocals would work for him at all? Should I stop writing? Let me know in review format :)**

**Here are the songs, i'm not sure what the policy is on posting links here so put before each off these to check them out:**

**/watch?v=7ytexxUD2Ao Are You Ready**

**/watch?v=gjKQKnCUYkE Hell Song**

**/watch?v=zPzZOhUgt-M Ignition**

**/watch?v=4YYcTcOBpqs Stutter**

**Rachel's song on the other hand never changed. I LOVE the song Fall Behind Me and I really think Lea could pull it off. I imagine her singing it with the same tone/edginess she had in 'Rolling In The Deep', 'Go Your Own Way' and 'Living On A Prayer/Start Me Up'. Again- am I crazy?**

**Fall Behind Me: /watch?v=ZfUM7h2SgpA**

**And I totally just analysed a fictional diva off. Thats my cue to get out of here. Hope to have a new chap up soon :) Read, enjoy and review lovely readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Hi guys! So sorry it's taken so long to update! Unfortunately, I start back at uni tomorrow, so unfortunately I'll probably continue to have an irregular update schedule, I do have a bit of my later chapters partly written so that should help. I hope this doesn't seem boring or repetitive- I promise I am setting up some plot! Thanks :) and again if you read, alert or favourite PLEASE PLEASE PWEASE with a cheery on top take a sec to review, I love and appreciate it oh so much :) Thanks again, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>**

Brittany's face was the perfect picture of a chipper airhead as she introduced her new and popular talk show.

"Hi, this is Fondue for two. Today I'll be interviewing McKinley's only out gay couple- Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson."

Blaine directed a small awkward wave at the camera while Kurt sat up straighter, placing his hands on his lap and adopting his best camera face.

"So I guess the first question I have for you is how often do you guys do it?"

Kurt looked down with a blush and Blaine scratched at his forehead in embarrassment as he responded. "We haven't really…'

"Because I've heard a rumour that you guys do it all the time." Brittany interupted, picking up her cat Tubbington who had just walked in to the camera.

"Who told you this?" Kurt asked

"Lord Tubbington." Brittany said simply, tickling Tubbington behind his ears.

"Isn't that your cat?' Blaine asked, pointing at the cat questioningly.

"Yes." Brittany replied smiling fondly at the cat while Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with matching confused expressions on their faces.

"Now let's get to some questions left by my viewers. This is for Blaine- how often do you shape your eyebrows?"

"Uh.. Every month I guess? Blaine responded, reaching for the ladle in the fondue until Kurt shook his head and whispered "Brittany can't read labels it's probably expired' and he promptly dropped the ladle.

"He actually means every three months." Kurt corrected, crossing his legs and reaching over to touch the side of Blaine's eyebrow fondly

"Confirm or deny the rumour that gay men are telepathic." Brittany asked, letting go of Tubbington who promptly fell against Blaine's leg.

"Absolutely true." Kurt said sarcastically, nodding towards the camera.

"Why are we doing this again?" Blaine asked

"I have no idea." Kurt replied, watching as Brittany dropped a strawberry into the cheese

At that Blaine dipped a vege skewer from the plate in front of him into the cheese, causing Kurt to widen his eyes. "I really like cheese." Blaine said shrugged, putting the vege in his mouth and almost gagging as the intense heat touched his tongue.

"I like cheese more than you." Brittany said smugly.

"Should we go?" He asked Kurt.

"I'd say that's an idea." Kurt agreed, rising and walking out with his boyfriend.

"Apparently Kurt and Blaine can't stay. Join me next week when I'll be interviewing Blaine's eyebrows." Brittany said with a smile, which faded when Lord Tubbington jumped back on her lap.

"You know just because your good looking doesn't mean you can upstage me." Brittany told the cat, crossing her arms and looking in the other direction.

Obviously not appreciating the rejection, Lord Tubbington left the room, leaving Brittany feeling oddly alone. She picked her phone up and took a moment to figure out how to open the lid. Automatically she dialed Santana's number, waiting and hoping she'd pick up on the other end.

"Hey Sanny, can you come over? I kind of feel like some company right now."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into school the next day in high spirits, despite that fact that half the school had probably gone online and laughed at him thanks to fondue for two. For once, he didn't care. Audition's were coming up and his boyfriend was currently walking down the hallway towards him, looking as fabulous as ever. He stopped in the middle of opening his locker to stare at the approaching god, taking in the dark leather jacket, the fingerless leather gloves, the (thankfully) scruffy hair, his tight fitting navy shirt and his matching tight jeans.<p>

"I must say I approve of this view." He commented, looking up and down Blaine in a way he hoped wasn't creepy.

"Stylistic approval from Kurt Hummel. I am honoured." He said, clutching his heart in a gesture of being of touched.

"It's an honour granted to very few." Kurt informed him, turning back to his locker.

Blaine tilted his his head slightly to look into Kurt's half open locker, noticing a flash of what looked like a framed photo. He gently caught the locker door as Kurt tried to close it, grinning as he saw a picture of himself with the simple word 'courage.' "What's this?"

"Sorry if it's weird I can take it out..." Kurt began.

Blaine wasn't listening, as he'd just noticed what photo it was.

"Isn't that a photo from the Dalton yearbook? I gave that to you the day we met."

"Yes it is." Kurt confessed.

"So you had feelings for me? All that time?" Blaine asked in wonder.

"Always." Kurt said softly.

"Now I feel really stupid. Kurt, I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long." Blaine told him sadly.

Kurt's face lit up in surprise. "You aren't creeped out?"

"Please." Blaine scoffed, opening his own locker up again to reveal a photo of Kurt giggling and holding a locket Blaine had given him on the first birthday he'd celebrated with Blaine as a couple. Under the photo Blaine had a strip of pink cardboard with the word 'inspiration' written in vivid.

Kurt smiled. "Why that picture?"

"You were happy because of me." Blaine said simply. "I love making you happy."

"Do you now." Kurt said with a smirk, inching closer to Blaine.

"Mhm..." Blaine said, trailing off as he stared at Kurt's lips.

"Hi there." Kurt said softly, inhaling the delicious musky scent of Blaine's colonge

"Hi.." Blaine responded, leaning in and giving Kurt a small peck on the lips.

When Sue rounded the corner this time the pair were almost prepared for it, rolling there eyes and pulling away as she approached.

"3 metres ladies." She reminded them, walking on until Blaine spoke

"Would you mind not makeout-blocking my boyfriend and I?" He asked boldly.

"Blaine!" Kurt muttered, blushing and mentally willing his boyfriend to shut up.

"What did you just say?" Sue asked, stopping in her tracks and removing her sunglasses in shock.

"I asked if you would kindly stop interupting my boyfriend and I" He paraphrased.

Sue surveyed him as if she was surveying a worthy opponent. "You've got quite the attitude rainbow did you whip that up from your pot of gold?"

"You too, did you get yours from the hole where your soul should be?" Blaine retorted

Kurt held back a snort, covering it up by pretending he had been wiping chap stick off his lips.

"Just so were clear you do you realize the only reason your not cleaning gum off desks or some other pointless activity is that I find your defiance entertaining?"

Blaine nodded. "Absolutely."

"Okay. We shall continue this later." Sue said with finality, replacing her sunglasses on her face and walking off towards her office.

Kurt looked after her with a slack jaw, amazed that Blaine would get away with such comments. "You are my hero."

Blaine grinned and Kurt shrieked as he suddenly felt himself lifted into Blaine's arms.

"Hmm.. I'm missing the noble steed." He joked, before jogging down the hall to glee club with Kurt in his strong arms, earning them several odd looks from the students they passed.

Shoving open the choir room door with his elbow Blaine entered the room and walked over to his usual seat with Kurt on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, his leather bracelet dangling from his wrist as gave his boyfriend a short kiss on the cheek.

Mercedes looked on with a look of frustration and jealousy at the adorable pair, rolling her eyes and looking away. Rachel was too busy warming up with her usual 'lalala' routine to notice them, but Quinn was eyeing them with interest.

_Hmmm... Since Klaine over there got together Blaine seems to be the new toy. Even likes him. _She thought bitterly, watching as the pair cuddled against each other. _I want that more than anything. _

At that moment Finn leaned over and said laughed with Blaine at a joke they'd between them.

_Wait.._ Quinn mused, a mental lightbulb shining in her mind. _Blaine's the new male lead, if Kurt and Blaine break up then Blaine's bound to quit Glee club. Finn will be the lead again and he'll be so grateful he'll have to take me back. _She concluded, a small smirk spreading on her face. _Watch out Blaine._

A smug smirk began to spread over her face as she stared at the pair, plans through her head. This of course caught of the attention of the ever curious Santana.

_Hold up, why's Quinn looking at the love nuggets like that?_ Santana thought, looking between the boys and Quinn as her face lit up in understanding. _Oh snap that little she-devil is trying to bust up Klaine! _She thought in shock. _Ha. Well good luck with that. Like that's ever gunna happen._

Her thoughts were interrupted by , who had entered the room and was now calling for attention.

"Right guys I know today were supposed to talk about auditions, and I've decided how were gunna do it."

His words were met with instant attention, and he was able to lower the volume of his voice slightly.

"A true soloist stands out in a myriad of voices and grabs the attention of everyone their trying to reach." He told them. "Whereas a true duet voice is versatile and flows with their partner, to compliment any voice they sing with. So for that reason auditions will be in pairs, and from that I will choose one soloist and one duet pairing."

Almost subconciously Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and Finn automatically shuffled closer to Rachel, earning a questioning glance. There was also an awkward moment when both Santana and Artie glanced at Brittany at the same time.

"No." Mr. Shue said immediately. "This time i'm choosing for you."

A collective groan from the club resounded from the room as he spoke.

"So whose interested?"

Rachel instantly raised her hand, leaving several of her fellow club members biting their lips to resist making a crack about Hermione Granger. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Santana, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Sam and surprisingly Brittany also raised their hands.

"Brittany I never pegged you for the diva type." said in surprise.

"That week we did Britney I got so much confidence, now that I'm more talented than all of you I'll be getting the solos." Britt said bossily.

"Right..." said, turning around and writing pairings on the board.

_Finn and Puck_

_Kurt and Santana_

_Rachel and Brittany_

_Quinn and Blaine_

Quinn smirked at her luck, thinking she could use having Blaine for a partner to her advantage.

_Mercedes and Sam_

There were noises of shock, interest and annoyance when he finished writing the pairings.

"I've purposely paired you with someone you wouldn't usually work with to test your 'vocal flexibility' if you will." He announced.

"Wait so I'm paired up with ladylips?" Santana asked, her voice tinged with a bit of dissapointment.

"Thrilled to be paired with you too Santana." Kurt teased.

"Well at least you can sing with those lips." She reasoned.

"So long as you stay off them it's cool." Blaine warned playfully, putting his head on Kurt's shoulder and hugging him more closely.

"Wanky..." Santana replied quietly.

"Seriously Santana what is it with you and mouths?" Mercedes asked.

Santana didn't reply, although her smirk remained glued on her face.

"I really think my talent will be better recognised on my own." Rachel objected.

considered this for a moment. "Brittany are you okay with this?

"Totally." Brittany confirmed.

"I want to go on my own too." Mercedes interjected, giving Sam an apologetic glance. "No offense white boy but anyone else will just bring down my chocolate thunder."

"That's cool the thought of being paired with any of you guys kind of scares me anyway." Sam agreed.

"I'm not cool with this either but Puckosaurus never turns down a challenge." Puck informed them, presenting his fist to Finn, who bumped his against it.

"Alright now tomorrow you will each be picking a paper from this hat, one per pairing... or person." continued, holding up a top hat that had been sitting on his desk chair.

"I was wondering what that was doing there." Finn commented quietly.

"Each paper has a situation or emotion I want your song to express." He added, replacing the hat on his chair.

"That's impossible!" Finn said in frustration.

Rachel spun round in her chair to face him. "I am shocked at your attitude right now."

"Guys if there's anything you should have learned by now it's that nothing is impossible. Audition's are at 3:30pm tomorrow here at the auditorium." He told them, beginning to pack away his papers.

As the club began to disperse Finn approached , his hands stuck in his pockets. " you know I'm not comfortable singing with a dude."

"Singing doesn't have to be romantic. It can be as 'badass' as you want it to be." said consolingly, giving him a small pat on the shoulder.

"Right. Badass..." Finn said, a satisfied grin spreading on his face. "Cool I can do that."

They left the room, leaving Quinn on her own, fiddling with a bag as an excuse to stay behind. Looking up she checked to make sure everyone was gone, rushing over to the top hat lying on 's chair. She began to sift through the small papers, looking for anything useful. Suddenly she came to a slightly crumped paper, opening it up and grinning as she saw the words. _Summer Romance. _She folded over the edge of the paper so she'd be able to identify it the next day.

_Step one complete _Quinn thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey guys :) Sorry, this is a later later than I expected, I do have this all plotted out but finding time to write is my problem. Sorry if this drags a little bit but there's plot coming I promise! Enjoy, and please please pweeasssee with a cheery on top, if you read, fav, alert, love or despise this please take a sec to leave me a review? I'll give you Redvines? A cookie? Some other sugary treat you like? Thanks and enjoy. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9<span>

The next day found the Glee Club anxiously waiting for Mr Shue, who arrived fashionably late. _Late is the only thing he'll do fashionably _Kurt thought, watching as his teacher straightened his vest. Never-the-less he sat up a little straighter along with the rest of the club when Mr Shue grabbed the hat and presented it to the room with a twirl.

"Okay let's get this thing under way, who's first?"

Beating even Rachel to the punch Quinn raised her hand. "May I go first?"

"Sure Quinn." He agreed, holding out the hat.

She got off her chair and walked over, dipping her hand in and subtly searching through the papers by touch.

"Hurry up the faster you pick the faster Kurt and I get our solos." Santana called lazily from her seat.

"For once Santana's right." Kurt agreed, flashing a smug smile in the club's general direction and pushing his fringe out of his eyes.

Quinn rolled her eyes and brushed her thumb against the papers, finally feeling one with a turned down corner. Grinning, she pulled it out pocketed it, whispering the theme inBlaine's ear as she returned to her seat for good measure.

One by one every pair and soloist went up to take their phrase or word, while the others looked on with expressions of curiosity and interest. Some received theirs with looks of annoyance, others with happiness and some with indifference.

"So take you partner and figure out what song's your gunna sing." Mr Shue told them, clapping his hands together excitedly as the others paired off and immediately began discussing their numbers.

Always one for competition Santana approached Kurt immediately.

"So Kurt what do you say we go back to my place and prepare to take this thing?" Santana told him, linking her arm in one of his and practically dragging him out of the room before he could respond.

Quinn glanced at the retreating pair and took this as her cue, grinning widely and tappingBlaineon the shoulder. "Hi." She said sweetly. "Since Kurt's busy working with Santana I figured we should get together and work on our number."

"Yeah that'd be cool."Blainesaid politely. "Listen I've got to pick up my guitar but how's5 o'clock?"

"Great." Quinn replied, slipping a piece of paper with her address into his hand. "5."

She left the room with a confident stride and a cheerful but mysterious look on her face, leavingBlainelooking after her with a bemused expression.

[LINE]

After their respective practice sessions Kurt and Blaine began frantically texting, basking in the separation anxiety that came with the honeymoon phase. After some serious convincing, Kurt had finally managed to talk Blaine into inviting him over to his place for a change, even though he was sure the absence of Blaine's parents was a contributing factor in the decision making process.

_Door will be unlocked, just come in. 3 - __Blaine_

_You forgot something__ -__- Kurt_

_I did didn't I? - __Blaine_

Kurt closed his eyes and the lid of his phone for the moment before his cell buzzed two more times. He grinned and flipped the lid open again, unsurprised at the messages he found.

_Courage - __Blaine_

_Love you 3 - __Blaine_

Kurt smiled, stroking the words with a finger before replying.

_Love you too. See you soon xoxo – Kurt_

A feeling of fondness flowed through him before he set his phone aside, examining himself in the mirror and pushing a stray lock of hair into place. Thankfully he was well ahead of his moisturising schedule, as he and Santana had rounded off their practice session by polishing up in her bathroom. _That's one thing about popular girls _Kurt thought. _They have great products._

After taking a quick glance at his alarm clock he gave up on waiting and grabbed a pair of black ray bands, slipping them on his head and heading out the door. He pushed the boundaries on the legal speed limit on the drive over, only having time to get through one sing-a-long rendition of Defying Gravity on his car radio before pulling up inBlaine's driveway.

Realizing he was slightly early Kurt rapped firmly on the door, but received no answer. He peeled his glasses from his eyes and tried the doorknob, which gave way at its touch, and revealed the Anderson foyer. Even having been here once the place was still amazing and the only words he could use to describe it were 'my god'.

The beautiful and extravagant foyer was made of a smooth, cream coloured lino, leading to a polished staircase and the upper levels of the house. The lounge was just off the foyer, housing a fireplace and leather furniture. Just beyond the lounge was the dining room where he first metBlaine's parents. It was the closest thing to a mansion he'd seen in his life, and even now he felt out of place there.

He was just about to call his boyfriends name when his sensitive ear heard the distance sound of strumming coming from upstairs. Smiling to himself, Kurt delicately grabbed the rail of the staircase as if would break at his touch and followed the noise.

It noise was coming from the first door to the left of the stairs. Kurt pushed it open, taking inBlaine's room and the sight ofBlainesitting cross legged on the bed and playing guitar.

His bookshelf housed books of poetry; all seven Harry Potter books, Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, C.S Lewis, a few worn down Roald Dahl novels, Jane Eyre, Moby Dick and several other classic pieces of literature. The shelf held DVDs too, ranging from Film Noir's such as 'Double Indemnity' and 'Body Heat' to Titanic and The Lion King. _Classy guy _Kurt deduced, leaning against the doorway and allowing the beautiful sound of Blaine's guitar to wash over him as he looked around.

The wall besideBlaine's bed was covered with photographs. There were photos ofBlaineand the Warblers taken from before Kurt transferred. A particularly cheesy one showed Wes and David holding up chicken legs and baring their teeth in the dining hall, and another was a shot of the entire group outside the Dalton gates on a weekend.

Then there were the more recent photos. Kurt almost giggled at a photo ofBlaineholding up a small gift basket he'd won at a fair with Rachel before they saw Love Story on their first and only date. Typically,Blaine was still dressed in hisDaltonuniform in the photo, almost hugging the basket that housed a soft toy and other tacky prizes. Kurt could almost imagine Rachel giggling behind the camera. There was one photo he did recognise, of himself, Mercedes and Blaine at Breadsticks. Mercedes had one eyebrow raised and one arm around Kurt, holding a cup of coke in the other. Kurt had an arm aroundBlaine, kissing him on the of course wearing his pink sunglasses, which where titled artistically as he stared into the camera.

Finally there were photographs of Blaine and taken one of the pair of them after performing Raise Your Glass at Regionals. They looked ecstatic and happier than they'd been in their lives. Staring fondly for a moment Kurt's gaze drifted past it and he was surprised to see a photo of himself he didn't remember being taken. Judging from the angle of the photo Blaine had taken it from his bed in their Dalton dormitory. Kurt was sitting on at a desk, one leg crossed over the other and his pale face lit only by the light of a desk lamp. His glittering eyes were trained on a piece of paper below him, working intently on a song he'd never finished. His blazer was hanging loosely from his body, the picture of relaxation and contentment. Kurt tilted his head slightly as he studied it, wondering whyBlainehad chosen to take it.

There were also tickets tacked toBlaine's wall, collected over the years from sports games, amusement parks, musical productions and movies. Above the wall was a small shelf holding three small trophies. The first was from a song writing competition he'd won in middle school, another was for excellence in music at Dalton, and the final was an English award. Kurt's eyes flickered over each, wondering why Blaine had never mentioned them before.

His curiosity sparked, Kurt stared at his boyfriend as if seeing him for the first to feel eyes upon him and stopped playing, looking up and smiling at the boy in the doorway.

"Hey." Kurt said quietly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to barge in."

"Don't be silly babe."Blainetold him, setting his guitar aside and patting the spot beside him on the bed. "Come in."

Kurt's heart raced at the words. _That's the first time he's called me babe_ he thought, taking the spotBlaine had indicated.

"So... You play guitar?" He queried.

"Just every now and then when I need to relax or I'm working on something."Blaineconfessed.

Kurt's face fell into an interested frown "How come I've never seen it before? More importantly why didn't the Warblers ever see it?

"Well for one thing the Warblers are acapella."Blainereminded him. "AndDalton's faculty likes to complain about noise."

"Katy Perry at 90 decibels plus doesn't qualify as noise?" Kurt teased.

"Katy Perry is an exception."Blaineretorted.

"Blaine your feelings for Katy are unhealthy. I don't think I want to be the other man in that relationship..." Kurt joked, getting up as if to leave.

"Oh shut up."Blainesaid playfully, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down to the bed.

Kurt fell on top of him and the pair began giggling hysterically. After a moment they grew silent, and Kurt managed to roll off of Blaine and sit up, becoming serious again.

"Could you play something for me?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Kurt I haven't played in a while, I only took it up again recently."Blainetold him

"Please?" Kurt asked, a pleading edge to his voice.

"Fine, but I'm not saying I'm good."

"I think I can judge that." Kurt said firmly, crossing his arms. "and modest doesn't become you."

"So during my freshmen year of high school, before Dalton, I started working on something." Blaine explained, plucking and strumming at the chords again as he began to sing

_I feel like a loser_

_I feel like I'm lost_

_I feel like I'm not sure if I feel anything at all_

_But believe me, I'm not helpless, I just need someone to love_

_So my situation's rough_

_That just makes me a dumb human, like you._

_I feel like a short stop_

_Along third base_

_I may just help you but I still don't like your face_

_But believe me, I'm not hostile I just want to hear you laugh_

_When I'm sarcastic like that,_

_That just makes me a dumb human, like you_

Kurt watched and listened with intensity asBlainesung, drowning himself in the 's eyes slowly closed while he played, as if he was living the words in his mind. His calloused fingers trailed almost lovingly over the chords, and Kurt could feel the pain he was strumming, pain from over a year of torment at his school being plucked with each 's practiced hands weaved with ease across the fret board, as if the strings were the lines of a story he was telling with his curled fingers.

The soft vocals faded into a natural quiet, a quiet that lasted a few seconds before Kurt crashed his lips roughly againstBlaine's. It lasted what felt like a lifetime before Kurt pulled away, slightly out of breath.

"You move me too." He said softly.

Blaineblinked a few times, the suddenness of the kiss leaving him dazed.

"Well that was unexpected."

Kurt smiled, before becoming calm and serious again. "I think I have an idea of where that talent could be better placed…"

* * *

><p>The next day found Kurt's plan put into motion, with Blaine's guitar sitting next to him in Glee Club. Even though the nervousness that accompanied a performance was almost diminished a small speck of it still did, and also would, remain in Kurt's heart. Which is why his eyes where wide as he contemplated the audition he was about to go through in seconds.<p>

" Kurt and I already have our number prepared if that's okay." Santana announced.

"Cool come on up." invited, smiling and beckoning them to take the floor.

They both rose, pulling over a couple of stools before Kurt spoke

"We drew blame as our word so we'll be singing the classic song Blame It On The Weatherman, watch and enjoy." He said simply.

He took his place on one of two stools while Santana took the other. Realizing that was his cue, Blaine took his guitar and stood behind Kurt, strumming the opening chords of the song.

* * *

><p>(Author's note: Kurt's lines are in bold italics, Santana's lines are in italics and lines sung by both are in regular font)<p>

**_Ohhh.. It's just, one more day_****_  
><strong>No one said<strong>  
><strong>There would be rain again<strong>  
><strong>Won't blame it on myself... Yeah<strong>  
><strong>I'll blame it on the weatherman<strong>_**

_Get away, for a while__  
><em>Here I am, out on my own again<em>  
><em>Won't blame it on myself... Yeah<em>_

I'll blame it on the weatherman._  
><em>  
><strong><em>Standing on the shore<em>****_  
><strong>Calling out your name<strong>_**

**_I was here before_****_  
><strong>I could see your face<strong>_**

_Only clouds will see__  
><em>Tears are in my eyes<em>  
><em>Empty like my heart<em>_

Why'd you say goodbye?

The rain goes on

_On and on again_

The rain goes on

**_On and on again_**

The rain goes on

On and on again

_Alone, I can hear__  
><em>Hear our song<em>  
><em>Playing for me again<em>  
><em>Won't blame it on myself! Oh no<em>_

Just blame it on the weatherman **  
><strong>  
><em>Standing on the store<em>_  
><em>Calling out your name<em>  
><em>I was here before<em>  
><em>I could see your face<em>_

**_Only clouds will see_****_  
><strong>Tears are in my eyes<strong>  
><strong>Empty like my heart<strong>  
><strong>Why'd you say goodbye<strong>_**

The rain goes on

_On and on again_

The rain goes on

**_On and on again_**

The rain goes on

On and on again

Maybe it's too late  
>Maybe it's too late to try again<p>

Maybe I can't pray

_Maybe I can't pray_

Maybe I can't wait

_Maybe I can't wait_  
>Maybe I can't blame the weatherman<p>

The rain goes on

_On and on again_

The rain goes on

**_On and on again_**

The rain goes on

On and on again

* * *

><p>At the conclusion of the song Santana and Kurt wore matching smug expressions, pressing their palms together in a light high five.<p>

"Thanks guys that was great. Let's give it up for Kurt and Santana!" called, leading the room in a bout of enthusiastic applause.

"So who's next so I can gets myself to rehearsing?" Santana said

Quinn took one look at Santana's superior look in her direction and took it as a challenge. "Blaine and I have our number ready too." She announced.

turned around toBlaine. "Well since half your pairing is already up I don't see a problem with that." He said, watching as Quinn shuffled over to her partner.

Blaineset aside his guitar while Finn drummed out the beat of the song

* * *

><p>(Authors Note: Quinn's line's are in Italics,Blaine's are in bold Italics)<p>

_Every night I walked the streets, never dreaming what could happen_

_Sad and so lonely, I saw in the mirror my reflection_

_Staring back at me, but will I ever find what I need_

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie and baby we'll dance through the night_

_cause no one's got what we've got goin'_

_happiness never held to me until you helped me see_

_that together we're just better off_

**_Oh my hearts been tried_**

**_time and again I always thought that it was me_**

**_but I see now just how wrong I was no I haven't known you for a lifetime_**

**_but somehow I've never been more_**

sure that you're for me

**_Baby please don't, don't leave just come and dance with me tonight_**

I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie and baby we'll dance through the night

cause no one's got what we've got goin'

happiness never held on to me until you helped me see

that together we're just better off

we're just better off

**_Don't be cruel to me, oh I've wanted more, but I've been wrong before_**

_So much learning to lose, but you're not a day to soon_

So say you feel the same and we'll never be lonely anymore

I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie and baby we'll dance through the night

cause no one's got what we've got goin',

happiness never held on to me, until you helped me see

that together we're just better off

I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie and baby we'll dance through the night

cause no one's got what we've got goin'

happiness never held on to me, until you helped me see

that together we're just better off, we're just better off

**_I'll wear that dress_**

_and I'll wear that tie_

**_and we'll just dance through the night_**

tonight, tonight

**_tonight_**

* * *

><p>Mr Shue led a round of awkward applause, although not because the number wasn't fantastic, on the contrary it was wonderful. Everyone was staring at Kurt, who had his arms crossed and was glaring at Quinn, silently fuming.<p>

"That was great but entirely inappropriate." Kurt said bitterly.

Quinn and Blaine said nothing, simply returning to their seats. Taking his spot beside Kurt, Blaine gave him a small kiss on the forehead before leaning back in his chair.

"Don't tell anyone I said so but you sounded gorgeous." Kurt whispered.

"I know." Blaine said with a wink.

"Looks like the other pairs and soloists have some tough competition to beat." told them. "Everybody else better rock the house down tomorrow."

Everybody nodded, Rachel telling everyone who would listen that she'd be working on her number all night.

When all but had left the school for the day, Kurt and Blaine had made it all the way to the parking lot before an image of a geography book Blaine needed for the next day popped into his head and he realized he'd forgotten it.

"Oh god I left a geography text book in my locker and if I don't finish that assignment will kill me." Blaine said with annoyance.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Always forgetful." He muttered, waving Blaine away to do whatever he had to do.

Blaine broke into a power walk towards his locker, smiling at his locker decorations for a moment before grabbing the book. Just as he went to close the locker, however, he found Quinn standing on the other side.

"Hey." She said, her voice still dripping dangerous sweetness, which Blaine looked around the empty corridor as if seeking salvation.

"Hi Quinn."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" She asked, her tone slightly suggestive.

"Just came to get a book, which is why I'm by my locker... With the book in my hand." He said in a monotone.

"No Kurt? I thought you guys were surgically attached." She said quietly, her voice trailing off as she ran a finger down his chest once again.

Catching her finger as it ran down him he caught it and gently brushed it aside.

"Quinn, I'm sorry I'm taken." Blaine said with remorse.

She leaned forward so she was close to his ear. "That's never stopped me before." She whispered.

Shivering with discomfort he backed a way a little. "I think your out of luck." He said firmly.

Quinn frowned with frustration before she caught a glimpse of Kurt rounding the corner over Blaine's shoulder. Thinking that it was now or never, she leaned forward and suddenly forced a kiss on Blaine, holding the back of his head so it trapped him in the kiss. The angle with which she had his head and twisted her own also made it appear as if he was kissing back. Blaine attempted to break away, his lips motionless against hers and his face contorted in shock and rage until he finally came free.

The first thing he saw when he looked up was Kurt, whose face was pale and stiff in shock. His eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall as he turned around and began storming in the other direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! sorry guys it had be to be done. Also, I just want to marry my fic Blaine, but you might have noticed I love him. <strong>

**The songs: **(add before the / on the links)****

**The song Blaine played on the guitar and sung to Kurt was 'Human' by Darren Criss. Here it is: /watch?v=bGP4PUgQjJE **

**The Kurtana duet, as Kurt said, is Blame It On The Weatherman, by Bewitched: /watch?v=TBFFgouzO8Q**

**(I must have listened to Blame It On The Weatherman a million times to decide which parts Kurt and Santana would sing)**

**The last song Quinn was using, and failing to seduce Blaine with is: 'Dress & Tie' a duet by Darren Criss and Charlene Kaye: ****/watch?v=uXUyooZxfnw**

**Like the songs? Think their terrible choices? Let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Hey guys, sorry about the wait- blame my uni wholeheartedly for that. Updates are more likely to come on weekends. I've got a bit of next chapters written so hopefully they'll come up faster. Sorry if this chapter is a mess or a bore, as always PWWWWEEEASSSEEE let me know what you think, I appreciate it so much. Also, one lovely reviewer/reader recommended I bump up the rating a little bit, so alas- as you might've noticed, it has been bumped. YAY for bumpage. Now enjoy :)**

Chapter 10

Just a glance at the pain on Kurt's face was enough to kill Blaine inside. Rounding on Quinn, he shoved her away in revulsion.

"What the hell do you think your doing." He spat, running after Kurt and yelling his name.

Kurt's legs were longer, and years of dancing meant he wasn't unfit, but Blaine still managed to catch him.

"Kurt wait please you don't know what you saw."

Kurt came to a sudden halt, and Blaine almost crashed into him in surprise.

"I don't know what I saw? Please Anderson don't insult my intelligence, I saw a kiss." He retorted.

Blaine looked shocked for a moment, stung by the use of his surname. "Oh it's Anderson now? So those weeks of drawing my name in hearts were just a joke."

Kurt forgot his anger for a moment, startled by the revelation. "You knew?"

"Always." Blaine said simply.

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "Just... Quinn Fabray Blaine? REALLY? Rachel already thinks your face tastes awesome why not her? Or Finn, or Brittany, hell why not Mr. Shue? Make it a complete set." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Kurt keep it down." Blaine warned, worried that someone would hear and wildly mis-interpret the final name on that list.

"Screw you." Kurt spat, turning to leave again.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled, grabbing his shoulder and yanking it around and face him. "Look I think this relationship is worth hearing me out."

Kurt put his hand and put his hands on his hips. "Fine. Then talk."

"Quinn kissed ME." Blaine stressed. "We were talking, I didn't expect her to pull a Karofsky a second later."

"It sure didn't look like that." Kurt countered, remembering the way Blaine's face had been angled into the kiss.

"Kurt I'm gay." Blaine assured him.

Rather childishly, Kurt folded his arms and looked in the other direction, muttering "Rachel."

"Brittany." Blaine shot back

"I guess I deserved that.' Kurt said reluctantly.

"Look I promise you. There is nothing going on between Quinn and I, what you saw was out of context." Blaine pleaded

Kurt's expression softened as he took in the sincerity in Blaine's eyes. "I believe you."

"Come 'ere" Blaine ordered, holding his arms open.

Kurt stared at his boyfriend for a moment before falling into his arms and pushing him against the locker.

"But if I find out your lying _Anderson_" Kurt said, the emphasize on Blaine's last name having a seductive rather than angry tone. "You are so in for it. All aquired points will be thrown out."

"Then I guess I have nothing to worry about." Blaine said firmly, slipping his arms around Kurt's waist. "So… How are you going to torture Quinn?"

Kurt rested his hands on either side of the shorter man's head, thinking for a moment. "Do you think death by scarf strangulation would look accidental?" Kurt queried.

"Oh come on you wouldn't" Blaine said playfully.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Kurt said with a smirk, leaning forward for a kiss until Blaine pressed a finger to his lips.

"Uhhh hold on." He said, pulling away. "I'm still upset you thought I was capable of that."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said softly, pushing back a rebel curl that had fallen on Blaine's forehead.

"I'm sorry too." Blaine told him.

After a moment Kurt offered a hand, which Blaine took, entwining his fingers around Kurt's.

"So that was a first fight." Kurt .

"As far as fights go I'd say that went reasonably well, bits of it were kind of hot actually" Blaine admitted.

"Totally." Kurt agreed, holding open the school door forBlaine. "Hobbits first."

"You cheeky bugger." Blaine said playfully, following his boyfriend out of the school

* * *

><p><strong>(author's note: when with his peers rather than the kids, I'm going to refer to by his first name)<strong>

The boys were unaware that Will and Emma had chosen that moment to emerge from the staffroom, having been unable to avoid hearing the row.

"Kids never really learn to trust each other do they?" Will asked

"Tell me about it, but there's nothing we can do. Teenagers need to work these things out for themselves." Emma told him, delicately straightening her bow tie.

"I couldn't agree more. Listen how about we grab coffee a coffee? I'll polish our cups" Will offered.

Emma tilted her head and smiled. "That won't be necessary."

"The drink?" He asked in confusion.

"The polishing." She corrected, pulling a small bottle of pills from her bag. "I'm feeling a little better."

Will laughed. "Have I mentioned how proud I am of you?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Come on lets get those drinks."

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived home with Blaine he was met a strange silence that resounded through the house.<p>

"Finn!" He called, looking around the room. "Dad! Carole!"

Again he was met with no response. Giddy, he squealed in delight and bounced on the balls of his feet a little before turning to his boyfriend. "Were alone. Now can I kiss you?"

Blaine sighed theatrically. "Fine."

Kurt leaned in and captured Blaine's lips with his, raising an eyebrow when he detected a strawberry taste.

"Is that… Strawberry?" He asked, licking his lips slightly to taste. "I thought I told you never to buy that tacky lipgloss."

Blaine's face scrunched up slightly in confusion. "I'm not wearing any."

"Oh god." Kurt said with realization, moving his hand up to wipe frantically at his lips. "Did I just taste QUINN on your lips?" He cried in horror.

"I'm not really known for wearing Strawberry lipgloss." Blaine confessed.

"I tasted QUINN on your LIPS." Kurt repeated, letting the horror sink in.

"It's okay I can get it off."Blaine said consolingly, wiping at his lips.

"You." Kurt commanded pushing him towards the downstairs bathroom. "Mouth wash, facial scrub, anything, NOW." He ordered, before running off towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?"Blaine asked.

"To have a shower, I've been tainted!" Kurt called down the stairs.

"Can I at least join you."Blaine called up the staircase.

Kurt poked his head round the top of the stairs "Nice try Mister." He teased.

Blaine smirked, before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As pissed of as he was by Quinn's actions, Blaine feared for her well being when it was time for her to face Kurt in Glee Club. The club was meeting in the auditorium for the second to last round of auditions<p>

Blaine leaned in and whispered in Kurt's ear. "Will Quinn live through these auditions?"

"Undecided. I've yet to concoct an accurate punishment." He muttered back.

They stopped talking when clapped his hands for attention, informing that the next contestant was up.

Brittany walked in from the wings of the stage, dressed in black leather pants and a pink crop top. Her hair was arranged in a purposely messy fashion, spray on hair glitter shining in the stage lights.

"So this be Brittany bitch." Brittany announced, pointing to herself.

"Easy on the language Brittany." called into the microphone. "What's your word?"

"I didn't know we were supposed to read the magic hat paper." Brittany explained. "I opened it, saw a long word and got confused- so I gave it to Lord Tubbington for dinner and now he doesn't know the word either."

"Okay… Let's just hear you sing . Do you have a song?" asked.

"Yes, It's by my idol Britney Spears."

"Let's hear it." told her.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Authors note: Italics is Britt, backing vocals are in italics)<strong>

_I need time __**time**_

_Love__**love**__  
><em>Joy<em> _**joy**_  
><em>I need space<em>  
><em>I need me<em>  
><strong>Action!<strong>_

Brittany swayed her hips hypnotically to the beat, bouncing on the balls of her feet to match three sharp thumps of rhythm.

_Say hello, to the girl that I am!_

___You're gunna have to see, through my perspective_  
><em>I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna be so damn protected<em>  
><em>There must be another way<em>  
><em>Cause I believe in taking chances<em>  
><em>But who am I to say<em>  
><em>What a girl is to do<em>  
><em><em>God, I need some answers<em>___

_**What am I to do with my life**_

__**_You will find it out don't worry_**  
><em>How Am I supposed to know what's right?<em>  
><strong><em>You just got to do it your way<em>**  
><em>I can't help the way I feel<em>  
><em><em>But my life has been so overprotected<em>___

_I tell 'em what I like_

_What I want__  
><em>What I don't<em>  
><em>But every time I do I stand corrected<em>  
><em>Things that I've been told<em>  
><em>I can't believe what I hear about the world, I realize<em>  
><em>I'm Overprotected<em>_

_There must be another way_

___Cause I believe in taking chances_  
><em>But who am I to say<em>  
><em>What a girl is to do<em>  
><em><em>God I need some answers<em>___

**_What am I to do with my life_**

__**_You will find it out don't worry_**  
><em>How am I supposed to know what's right?<em>  
><strong><em>You just got to do it your way<br>_**I can't help the way I feel  
><em><em>But my life has been so overprotected<em>___

_I need time **time**_

_love **love**_

_I need space **t**___**_his is it, this is it_**__

I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna  
><em>What I what what what I'm gonna<em>  
><em>Do about my destiny<em>  
><em>I Say No, No<em>  
><em>Nobody's telling me just what what what I wanna do, do<em>  
><em>I'm so fed up with people telling me to be<em>  
><em>Someone else but me<em>

**_Action!_**

What am I to do with my life  
><strong><em>You will find it out don't worry<em>**  
><em>How am I supposed to know what's right?<em>  
><strong><em>You just got to do it your way<em>**  
><em>I can't help the way I feel<br>But my life has been so overprotected  
><em>  
><em>I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna<br>What I what what what I'm gonna  
>Do about my destiny<br>I Say No, No  
>Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do, do<br>I'm so fed up with people telling me to be  
>Someone else but me<em>

What am I to do with my life  
><strong><em>You will find it out don't worry<em>**  
>How Am I supposed to know what's right?<br>**_You just got to do it your way_**  
>I can't help the way I feel<br>But my life has been so overprotected.

* * *

><p>The club erupted in whoops and hollers, and Santana was actually on her feet. Brittany took it with a smile and a flick of her hair.<p>

"Wow Brittany I'm impressed." Mr. Shue told her.

"I told you I'm better than all of you. I see that" Brittany said into the mic, before walking off

"Next." called, watching as Puck and Finn left their seats and jumped up onto the stage

* * *

><p>"Hey what's up?" Finn said nervously into the microphone. "The word we got was frustration so, here's the song."<p>

(Authors note: Puck's lines are italics, Finn's are bold italics are lines sung by both are regular font- as always)

Oh. Well imagine,  
>As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor<br>And I can't help but to hear,_  
>No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:<em>

"What a beautiful wedding!

__What a beautiful wedding__!"____

says a bridesmaid to a waiter.

"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."

__**_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_**__

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
><em>With a sense of poise and rationality.<em>

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

____With a sense of...____

Well in fact,

___Well I'll look at it this way,_  
><em>I mean technically our marriage is saved<em>  
><em>Well this calls for a toast<em>  
><em>So pour the champagne<em>  
><strong><em>Oh! Well in fact,<em>**  
><strong><em>Well I'll look at it this way,<em>**  
><strong><em>I mean technically our marriage is saved<em>**  
><strong><em>Well this calls for a toast,<em>**  
><strong><em>So pour the champagne, pour the champagne<em>**__

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

__**_With a sense of poise and rationality._**__

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of

poise and rationality. Again...

I'd chime in,

__**_"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"_**  
><em>No, it's much better to face these kinds of things<em>  
><em>With a sense of poise and rationality.<em>__

I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

___With a sense of...___

poise and rationality. Again!

"That was awesome right?" Finn asked into the microphone, a goofy grin spread all over his face.

"Totally awesome." Shue confirmed, clapping along with the rest of the club.

"Now lets see you losers challenge the Puckasaurus and Frankenteen here." Puck taunted, bumping fists with Finn and preparing to leave the stage.

As if on cue Sam walked into the auditorium, his small brother and sister tagging along behind him. He clasped their hands while their innocent faces gleamed with smiles.

"Hey I hope it's okay I brought my little brother and sister in again, they wanted to see me perform." Sam asked.

"Not at all." replied, leaning down from his seat to give Sam's brother a high five.

Leaving his brother to find a seat in the crowd, and his sister to run off and find Quinn, Sam took the stage, adjusting the microphone to suit him.

Stacey immediately fell into a hug from Quinn. "Hi there." She said sweetly, lifting her up and setting the girl on her lap, bouncing her softly.

Puck's eyes caught a glance of the motherly moment, strange memories from the past flowing through him. Mentally shaking himself, he took his seat next to Lauren, although his glance wandered to Quinn and Stacey every so often until his attention was diverted to Sam on the stage.

"Hey everybody. I'm Sam Evans and my word was secret." Sam announced, breaking into the vocals of his song.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know that I've done wrong,<em>

_When I've known this all along,_  
><em>I go around a time or two,<em>  
><em>Just to waste my time with you.<em>

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_  
><em>Find out games you don't wanna play,<em>  
><em>You are the only one that needs to know-<em>

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_  
><strong>Dirty little secret<strong>  
><em>Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,<em>  
><strong>Just another regret, hope that you can keep it<strong>  
><em>My dirty little secret,<em>  
><em>Who has to know?<em>

_When we live such fragile lives,_  
><em>It's the best way we survive,<em>  
><em>I go around a time or two,<em>  
><em>Just to waste my time with you,<em>

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_  
><em>find out games you don't wanna play,<em>  
><em>you are the only one that needs to know-<em>

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_  
><strong>Dirty little secret<strong>  
><em>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,<em>  
><strong>Just another regret, hope that you can keep it<strong>  
><em>My dirty little secret.<em>

_Who has to know?_  
><em>The way she feels inside<em> **(inside!)**  
><em>Those thoughts I can't deny<em> **(can't deny!)**  
><em>These sleeping thoughts won't lie<em> **(won't lie!)**  
><em>And all I've tried to hide<em>  
><em>It's eating me apart<em>  
><em>Trace this life back!<em>

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_  
><strong>Dirty little secret<strong>  
><em>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.<em>  
><strong>Just another regret<strong>

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_  
><em>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,<em>  
><strong>Just another regret, hope that you can keep it<strong>  
><em>My dirty little secret,<em>  
><em>Dirty little secret,<em>  
><em>Dirty little secret.<em>

_Who has to know?_  
><em>Who has to know?<em>

* * *

><p>He was met with appreciation. <em>I've got my work cut out for me. How am I going to choose from these kids? <em> thought in exasperation.

"Rachele and Mercedes your up tomorrow. I'll see you then guys." He told the club, releasing them for the day.

As they left their seats Blaine couldn't help but notice the wide smile and the winkle in Kurt's eye as the left the hall. "What are you so happy about?" Blaine asked in amusement.

"I think I know how I'm going to seek vegeance on Quinn." He said simply.

"Dare I ask what your planning?"

"You'll see." Kurt told him, the strange smile still on his face as he shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and left the hall with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**The songs:**

**The song sung by Brittany is Overprotected by Britney Spears. It has a great beat for a dance number, would suit Heather's voice and is by Brittany's idol of course hehe. **

**/watch?v=wwQ7X1Pjpvs here's the song, as always put at the front.**

**The second song (by Finn and Puck) was 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic At The Disco**

**/watch?v=Lkh4NQxvPY0**

**and finally Sam's solo was Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**

**/watch?v=R1j9NASRQgU**

**Now there's just a little bit more to go till Nationals! **

**Side note: when I upload my chapters does this thing where it deletes the words '' and ONLY those words, what does it have against him? Also any word beside 'Blaine' gets bunched up like saidBlaine Blainesaid. VERY strange**

**Anyway, enough with horribly long author notes. Please feel free to make my day and review if you read/fav/alert :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: so sorry for the long delay! I am horrible at keeping a writing/update schedule it seems. If your still with me or new please enjoy and review :) Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

An hour before Glee Puck found himself in McKinley's empty auditorium, skipping gym for the peace and quiet of the dark hall. A year ago he would have tortured any dude who skipped gym to sing, probably with a well aimed slushie or dumpster toss. He would assumed they were a queer or something, completely invested in jaded stereotypes taught to him by popular jerks that didn't even matter. He liked to think he was a little different now. He was still himself, a bad ass juvenile and sometimes a moron, just with his eyes a little more open.

The quiet of a empty stage held a kind of power he would never underestimate again. It was like an anvil had been lifted of his chest just standing there, a guitar in his hands an a ton of crap ready to be released from his head. Looking out into the empty seats he began to sing, an image of Quinn and Beth flashing through his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Pucks vocals are in italics, his thoughtsscene descriptions are in regular font.**

_A hundred days have made me older, since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

A mental portrait of the first and last time he had ever seen Beth painted itself in his mind'ss eye, as if conjured by the words

_A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_

His face seemed to drift into the corridor, reaching Quinn's ears as if a tether was drawing her in. She walked down the hall, her legs moving towards the auditorium as if on their own accord. Following the voice she entered the hall wordlessly, fighting against her instinct to call out to him. It'd been a while since she'd seen him sing like this, so she simply sat down and listened.

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah_

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh yeah yeah_

Quinn's eyes glittered as she the words and emotions of the song hit her, a small tear running down her cheek.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me_

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love, whoa_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me, yeah oh yeah oh_

* * *

><p>As Puck sung the final words Quinn stood up and began walking down towards the stage, applauding him softly.<p>

Looking up at the sound Puck noticed her for the first time, placing his guitar on the ground before jumping off the stage.

"Not bad." Quinn told him with a smile.

"What are you doing here? Did you hear all that?" Puck asked her, looking around in discomfort.

"Yes. You gunna tell me what that was about?" Quinn asked

"I'm not telling you squat." Puck said defensively, leaning over to pick up his guitar and it's case from the stage.

He began to walk away until Quinn placed a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks and staring him down. "I'm not leaving till you tell me."

"Look I'm not a dude who gets all emotional because of a chick but lately when I see you round that Stacey kid I remember Beth." Puck admitted, leaning against the base of the stage.

Satisfied Quinn took her hand off him. "I thought so."

"Wait seriously?" Puck asked in surprise.

Quinn laughed in amusement. "You think I don't think about her too?"

Puck looked down sheepishly for a moment, a small smirk turning up the corners of his mouth. "Guess it's stupid to think you'd forget about something that drove you insane for months.

"And cost me my abs." Quinn added bitterly.

"So what do you want to do about it? We can't date I mean your super hot and all but..."

"You have Lauren now." Quinn finished, nodding in understanding. "I say we acknowledge it and move on.

"Cool. So we make this a friend thing." Puck retorted, wriggling his eyebrows and smiling.

"Absolutely." Quinn replied, returning the smile.

"Just promise me one thing" Puck said, becoming serious again.

Quinn's smile faded a little. "Whats that?"

"Stop messing Blaine around."

Quinn tried to sound offhand as she spoke, although in reality she was anything but. "I'm not..."

"I know what it looks like to mess with with someone, I'm Puckersaurus." Puck interjected. "You were all over the guy in dress and tie."

"For someone so dumb your actually poetic." Quinn teased

Puck ignored the jibe and cast her a stony look. "If you mess with Blaine you mess with my boy Kurt, and I can't have that."

Quinn just stared at him in response.

"What?" Puck snapped.

Quinn just smiled up at him. "last year you were tossing the guy in a dumpster and now you're trying to protect him."

"I don't wanna be that dude anymore." Puck admitted, before adding. "Don't tell anyone that."

Quinn frowned and placed her hand on the side of his check, turning it to face her. "Its a shame. I like this side of you."

Puck pulled away from her hand, putting his guitar in its case and pulling it onto his back by the straps.

"Like I said i'm Puckersauras. I've got a reputation to maintain." He repeated, holding out a fist in her director. "We cool?"

Quinn clashed her own fist with his. "Were cool."

Together they linked arms and left the auditorium, migrating towards a vending machine at the end of the corridor. They remained so lost in talk and the brutal murder of potato chips via tooth impalement that they were fashionably late for Glee Club, walking in 5 minutes late.

Shockingly the clubs countertenor arrived even later. The life of the Glee males, the master of last minute projects and self proclaimed diva was late. That is why almost all eyes were on Kurt as he stormed into Glee Club, casting his trademark bitch face upon any poor unsuspecting soul that looked upon him.

"Okay whats up? were missing a hobbit and it's not Berry." Santana asked, counting off their final missing member.

As if on cue Blaine entered the room, his shoulders stiff with tension and expression distant. By instinct he migrated towards where Kurt was sitting until the pale boy gave him a warning look and tilted his head back several rows of seats, where Finn was sitting. Taking the hint Blaine backed away and took the seat beside Kurt's brother in law. Glancing at Finn Blaine silently willed him not to question, but the hint was missed.

"What'd you do man?"

"Beats me." Blaine replied, his tone tinged with annoyance as Finn looked between the lovers in confusion.

"Alright since everyones here let's get on with it." Mr Shue announced, choosing to end the conversation before further drama erupted.

Leaning down towards a microphone planted before him he called for the second to last auditionee, settling comfortably into his seat as Rachel walked on stage from the stage.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson." She informed them, gripping the bedazzled microphone in front of her as she began to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Rachel's vocals are italics, backing vocals are bold italics as usual :)<strong>

_Grew up in a small town _

_And when the rain would fall down _

_I'd just stare out my window _

_Dreamin' of what could be _

_And if I'd end up happy _

_I would pray _

_Trying hard to reach out _

_But when I tried to speak out _

_Felt like no one could hear me _

_Wanted to belong here _

_But something felt so wrong here _

_So I prayed I could breakaway _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love _

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_**Da da da'd da da **_

_**Da da da'd da da **_

_**Da da da'd da da da da **_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze _

_Sleep under a palm tree _

_Feel the rush of the ocean _

_Get on board a fast train _

_Travel on a jetplane, far away _

_And breakaway _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_I won't forget all the ones that I love _

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Buildings with a hundred floors _

_Swinging round revolving doors _

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me _

_But, gotta keep moving on, moving on _

_Fly away, breakaway _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta _

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget the place I come from _

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Breakaway _

_Breakaway..._

* * *

><p>A single tear rolled down her face as she sung the final note, and she was met with a bout of appreciation by the Glee Club. Mr Shue simply placed a hand to his heart to represent how moved he was. "Beautiful Rachel. What was your phrase?"<p>

"My life story." Rachele said simply, letting the paper with her assignment phrase fall from her hand and as she made to leave the stage. On her way she passed Mercedes, sharing a short glance before Mercedes took the mic.

"Hey guys this is lucky last Mercedes Jones. My word was battle and I'm singing Fighter by Christina Aguilera." She told them, before opening up with her vocals.

* * *

><p><em>After all you put me through you think I despise you.<em>

_But in the end. I wanna thank you,_

_Because you made me that much stronger._

_When I, thought I knew you _  
><em>Thinking, that you were true <em>  
><em>I guess I, I couldn't trust <em>  
><em>'Cause your bluff time is up <em>  
><em>'Cause I've had enough <em>  
><em>You were, there by my side <em>  
><em>Always, down for the ride <em>  
><em>But your, joy ride just came down in flames <em>  
><em>'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm <em>

_After all of the stealing and cheating _  
><em>You probably think that I hold resentment for you <em>  
><em>But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong <em>  
><em>'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do <em>  
><em>I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through <em>  
><em>So I wanna say thank you <em>

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger _  
><em>Makes me work a little bit harder <em>  
><em>It makes me that much wiser <em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter <em>  
><em>Made me learn a little bit faster <em>  
><em>Made my skin a little bit thicker <em>  
><em>Makes me that much smarter <em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter <em>

_Oh, ohh _

_Never, saw it coming _  
><em>All of, your backstabbing <em>  
><em>Just so, you could cash in <em>  
><em>On a good thing before I realized your game <em>  
><em>I heard, you're going around <em>  
><em>Playing, the victim now <em>  
><em>But don't, even begin <em>  
><em>Feeling I'm the one to blame <em>  
><em>'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh <em>

_After all of the fights and the lies _  
><em>Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore <em>  
><em>Uh, no more, oh no, it's over <em>  
><em>'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture <em>  
><em>I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down <em>  
><em>So I wanna say thank you <em>

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger _  
><em>Makes me work a little bit harder <em>  
><em>Makes me that much wiser <em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter <em>  
><em>Made me learn a little bit faster <em>  
><em>Made my skin a little bit thicker <em>  
><em>It makes me that much smarter <em>  
><em>So thanks for making me a fighter <em>

* * *

><p>Among the club members Rachel and Kurt were the first to clap, Rachel's sense of rivalry and Kurt's mood seemingly lost in Mercedes' talent. Mumbling a thank you into the mic Mercedes took a seat, still lit with the the glow of performing as Mr Shue stood.<p>

Suddenly even those that didn't compete were staring at their director, a cry for a verdict sparkling in their eyes. Running a hand down his face in discomfort Mr Shue placed his papers aside. "Alright. All of you were really really incredible, and I can think of a reason each and every one of you deserve a shot."

"Okay can you please announce the winners so I get on with teasing the losers?" Santana asked in boredom.

Half of the club threw her glares, while the other half (excluding Brittany) rolled their eyes. Mr Shue however, wisely chose to ignore her.

"I don't want this to make you feel like I like any of you any less, it was a really tough decision, but I've made up my mind. After hearing that stunning last performance I was hoping that Mercedes would take the lead." Mr Shue said with a smile in the girl's direction.

"Eek!" Kurt gasped in excitement, drawing Mercedes into a hug. "Oh my god I'm so proud of you."

"I'd be honoured Mr Shue." Mercedes told him leaning into Kurt's hug.

"Congratulations Mercedes." He said with a smile. "As for the duet after hearing Blaine and Rachel sing in their respective groups and show true Glee Club spirit, I'd like you two to take the duet."

Some of the duet pairings let out sighs of disappointment at the decision, while Santana once again had to be restrained from becoming violent.

"Thanks Mr Shue." Blaine said quietly, smiling as Finn gave him a congratulatory pat on the back.

"While I'm slightly disappointed Finn and I won't have the chance to do an amazing duet with Finn Blaine and I have serious vocal chemistry." Rachel with a nod.

"It's gunna be Raining baby." Artie joked, earning a death glare from Kurt.

So long as the stage is the only place it'll be 'raining' it'll be fine." He spat, leaving ahead of the others as the bell rung, his bag colliding with Blaine's shoulder as they passed.

Quinn bit her lip in guilt looked at the pair, a guilt that worsened when Puck turned around and cast her a disappointed look before he left at Lauren's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: confused? Don't worry I'll explain what's going on with Klaine next chapter, which will hopefully be up very soon.<strong>

**Please Please Pleeaase make my day and review 3 reviews are like crack to me and I will love and appreciate you for it forever. If you like or dislike please let me know what you think :)**

**side note: raining is a reference to Rane, Rachel and Blaine's ship name.**


End file.
